Naruto: Thunder Fox
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: Naruto should have died at the hands of lightning, but yet, it is the very thing that saves him. Find out why as he sets of to deliver a flash across The Elemental Nations
1. Chapter 1

_**ALFF: Hello Fanfiction, I'm too tired to give a long opening, so I'll just say, I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Or any other Anime I may watch.**_

_**Parings: NaruxYugixFemKyuubi. Possible additions: FemHaku, Kushina, Nibi, Yugao, and if you want anyone else, **_**|Review|**_** or **_**|PM| take your pick**

It has been five years. Five, long years, since the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But to those who knew the truth, thought it to be nothing short of disgusting, How mankind could treat one of its own kind so horribly, was beyond them. The things they did to a child would make the Demons themselves look like saints.

That brings us the life of Naruto Uzumaki. Where our story starts. And whose name will forever be echoed across The Elemental Nations.

Little Naruto had turned five today. As normal, his birthday was a horrid experience that would make S-ranked shinobi go weak at the knee and scream.

He was running as a mob of civilians and Shinobi chased the boy down the street.

Memories of the villagers birthday presents flashed through the poor boys mind. Every sickly smile, every evil grin, every object thrown, and every wound it made. The boy kept running until he saw his apartment. He charged up ten flights of stairs as the mob was beginning to reform behind him. Then, on the roof of the apartment complex, where he thought he was finally safe, he collapsed. He smiles, thinking he had outdone them for the first time.

But to his horror voices soon caught up to him. Where most children his age knew words like mother, father, food, and things of that nature, Naruto learned Pain, Demon, Death, and Revenge.

"Look! It collapsed!" a woman screeched.

"Beat it till its dead!" Another yelled.

One man walked up to Naruto with something wrapped in bandages. A wicked grin spread across his face as he undid the bindings.

"Do you remember this?" he said showing him a silver Bo staff. "Did you see this in my boys hands before you killed him?" he said tightening his grip around the staff. "I know, how 'bout I kill you with this staff. Its only fair right? Oh come on, surely your Demon laws have something to say about balance."

Time froze for Naruto. He saw the staff coming down as well as other villagers charging at him with their weapons at hand.

With a loud clap of thunder, a bolt of lightning hit the rooftop making the man quickly jump away.

It to rain heavily. Naruto loved Rain. He looked up at the sky as the rain hit his face like little kisses. He smiled again at the thought of Rain. He temporarily forgot about all his troubles, with his mind fixated on the sky.

But he was brought back to reality rather harsh as someone slashed his back with a scythe.

"Well, well…it looks like the gods want to kill him too, Tie him up!"

Naruto could only watch helplessly as they grabbed his arms and pressed his bloody back against a lightning rod. Still smiling he looked up as the Rain continued to kiss his tiny face. Then it happened.

Thunder clapped for what Naruto thought would be the last time.

Lightning struck.

But it did not hit him, it hit the ground and in flash killed all the villagers standing in the water.

But then out of the sky came another one. And it was aimed for Naruto.

He laughed. As the ropes were set ablaze and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Naruto bent down and stared at it. He moved his face closer, and closer until his lips touched the flame.

He winced a bit but still, he seemed hell bent on giving the Fire a kiss.

He turned around and put his back against the cold floor. And stared at the sky, watched as the lightning Flashed everywhere in a matter of seconds.

"The winds are so mean, pushing around the rain like that. I will be the lightning. I will be the Lightning protecting the rain. I will be the Lightning protecting that which I care about."

Unknown to him, his eyes flashed a variety of different colors, Red, white, blue, yellow, orange, purple, green and any other color.

He lay his head down, shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

_**At the Borders of Konahagakure**_

A blonde girl, no older than 14, felt electricity surge through her body.

'_**Kitten, He's here.'**_ Another female voice spoke from within her. Unlike its normal playful voice, it was full of seriousness.

'_Nibi, Are you serious? I don't think Raikage-sama would be willing to wage war with Konaha just so that I can find a mate. There must be someone else._

'_**You are making a grave mistake Kitten, Never, and I mean **__**Never**__** doubt in the power of love. No matter what corner of the planet your own, you will be together.'**_

'_Are you sure Nibi? How do you know that, whoever he is…is the right one for me?'_

'_**Kitten, when your parents sealed me in your gut, they made me promise, that I would be your Protector, your Weapon, and your Friend. But also entrusted me the Duty of finding you a mate. One that you will spend your entire life in love with. Younger, Older, it doesn't matter, True Love Conquers All.'**_

'_I've never heard you being so serious.'_

'_**Well, I also am finding you a mate so that you can lock him in a bedroom and ride him for a week straight.'**_

'_NIBI! How are you finding this 'perfect mate' anyway.'_

'_**Ooooh, getting impatient are we? It all started when I started unusually taking naps during the day. I am sending out many shockwaves made of Youki across the Elemental Nations in a constant search of a male that I will allow to love you, and one that I will allow you to ravish. This way you don't get stuck masturbating in bed for the rest of your life.'**_

'_NIBI! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CUM ALL OVER MY WELL CRAFTED MINDSCAPE ALL DAY LONG!_

'_**KITTEN! I THOUGHT WE Had AN AGREEMENT NEVER TO SPEAK ABOUT THAT! I CLEANED IT ALL UP!'**_

A few thoughts of Yugito raping the life out of Nibi entered Yugito's head!

'_**Kitten, I never knew you had such erotic thoughts about me,'**_

'_Nibi if you don stop I swear that I'll-'_

'_**Tie me up on the bed? Put a collar around me? Or something a bit more…naughty?'**_

'_NIBI SHUT UP! I HAVE TO SLEEP!'_

'_**Really? How about I give you a few thoughts to sleep on?'**_ The perverted cat said sending her images about here and her mystery mate having a threesome.

'…' Yugito had a bit of a nosebleed but quickly wiped it away.

'_**Silence? I'll take it you like my little gift You have no idea how much Chakra it took me to get those Images. Now before I go to sleep I'll tell you this again, **__**NEVER**__**underestimate…the power…of love…'**_ there was silence before her mindscape was filled with the sounds of her tenant sleeping away..

'_That Cat will never know how much I truly love her, she's done so much for me just by being a friend. I can't believe she still considers herself a friend instead of a sister.'_ Feeling a bit bold today, Yugito went into her mindscape and snuck into the bed she made for Nibi in her Human form. She crept into Nibi's open arms as both of their bare flesh touched. And she still never regretted sleeping without clothes…

**Konaha**

Yugao was walking through the village on her patrol when she saw corpses littering the rooftop of and Apartment Complex.

'_Naruto-kun, please be ok.'_ She thought as she arrived on the sight.

"They were killed by…Lightning, natural lightning. Oh Kami no." she felt her heart nearly stop when she saw Naruto lying on the floor. She quickly ran over and checked his pulse. "Alive, just sleeping."

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

"**Naruto-kun. Come here."** A voice that radiated power said for the hundredth time.

Naruto, who had just arrived in his mindscape recently walked over to find the source of the voice out of curiosity.

He kept on running until he found a large seal. He was no fool, he figured that if this was a seal, that means something or someone was sealed into him. Thinking back to the villagers calling him a demon he thought of the only demon that had recently attacked Konaha; The Kyuubi. That was what was sealed in him.

"**Hello Naruto-kun, I've been waiting for a visit."** said a red haired women. Upon closer inspection you could see that she was not wearing any clothing.

"Hello, Kyuubi-Hime" Naruto said making the woman blush.

"**Nine Tailed Princess…I like it." **she replied** "Come here, we have much to discuss."**

"Only a summary, we can talk in the morning. I want sleep."

"**Well, you have to get a mate soon. And I think one of my sisters has picked you. You must leave this village soon. In 5 years. I will train you to the best of my ability in those years, and prepare you for your escape. But like you said, get some sleep." **She said calmly.

Naruto created a bed that was big enough for both of them.

" I don't know how to get out of here so, might as well." He said like sharing a bed with a naked Bijuu was a normal occurrence.

He slept in her arms just like a girl who he was fated to fall in love.

ALFF: Well, that was tedious (not really) please let me know what you think, help me decide on some pairings, and Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flamers, if you're going to flame, do share the reason for your flames.

Keep Your Head To The Clouds!

Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALFF:Still too damn tires to write an opening scene. Fu is in the small Harem. Now, I have read over your reviews, and I will reply to them.**_

_**Sammycintyre2:Thank you very much, I appreciate your positive feedback.**_

_**Plums: Don't worry, that was just the opening, I'll be sure to give you longer chapters.**_

_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Thank you dear, I try to be as out of ordinary as possible. The same plot gets boring when repeated.**_

_**Bankai777: Now I'll admit that I don't know much about Shion and Shizuka, but I will read up and try to make it happen.**_

_**Xsanoxx: Kurenai…I don't really know about, because…well if I tell you I'd be spoiling, but yeaah, Samui I will try to add.**_

_**Thank you all for your Much appreciated feedback *gives everyone an E-hug***_

_**Also, I will be editing Fu's appearance.**_

_**Stay clear of terrorists**_____

One of the most ancient relics in Konaha history…Sarutobi Hiruzen…Was not amused at a recent stunt that the villagers had pulled of recently. Given he was a very patient man, Kind generous amongst, maybe so but even he had his limits. The villagers were pushing him _A lot._ He knew that the civilians would always do this, even though he may have wanted to brain them, it happened all the time. But now, Shinobi were starting to take part in these events. The last few times some extreme event took place against Naruto there was at least one or two Shinobi who he personally killed. These were men _trained_ to make sure that their own personal life story doesn't interfere with their career. But on this last attack there were _seven_ Shinobi, four Chunin, and three Jounin.

Thinking back to this, the old man had Fire in his eyes, Fire in his cold looking eyes as ironic as it was.

These were eyes that had not been seen since the last Great Shinobi Wars, or when his student, Orochimaru defected.

"ANBU, have all the Clan Heads and the Civilian half of the council come for a meeting. We are going to have a _nice __Looong__** Talk**_." Hiruzen said with a scowl on his face.

_**Council Chambers**_

"Sarutobi, why have you summoned us at this time I wasn't aware of-"

"Last I checked Koharu-san, I was the _Hokage_ and you are nothing but a memory of the past who no one remembers, which means we do not even stand on equal grounds, and that gives me the authority to demand respect from everyone in this village. That's _Hokage-Sama _to you, you old hag." Sarutobi said with a glare.

Both halves of the council shared some different emotions.

The civilians all thought '_Shit, he grew a backbone.'_

The shinobi half, including Hiashi & Shinobi had evil grins on their faces, aimed directly at the Civilians. Probably thinking '_Hahaha you little shits are screwed now!'_

"Now first thing I must ask is, Are we in a time of war?"

The council all shook their head no.

"Then, WHY THE HELL DOES THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL EXIST?"

Suddenly, everyone remembered an ancient law set by Senju Hashirama.

"I have peacefully allowed you to co-exist along with the Shinobi council, but you have pushed me rather far this time. The Civilian Council is disbanded! Any protestors will be killed by _me._"

That made all the civilians shut their damned mouths for once. All except _one_.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WE HAVE BEEN ACTIVE FOR YEARS AND RESTORED THIS VILLAGE TO ITS FORMER GLORY! WE MADE KONAHA EVERY THING IT IS!" a Banshe- oops I mean Bitc- my bad Haruno Sakyuka screeched.

Hiruzen was about to strangle her, but Tsume beat him to the punch. Leaping on the table she yelled.

"YOU WHORE! I COULD HAVE GONE DEAF BECAUSE OF YOU. And Konaha, was always glorious, all you did, WAS CORRUPT IT! THE VILLAGE WAS MADE BECAUSE OF SHINOBI, WHO WORKED THEIR ASSES OF TO PROTEECT YOU AND SOME LOST THEIR LIVES DOING SO! SO KEEP, YOUR DAMN, MOUTH, _SHUT!_ _**PERMANENTLY!**_" She screamed as she stabbed one of the bitches- Women nerves connecting the brain to the mouth…not that it was ever connected. "It's all yours Hokage-sama." She finished throwing the women to him.

The Sandaime was a brave man, Noble, Kind, Gentle, all these qualities made what happened next seem impossible.

"AAAGH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME, SHIKAKU HELP! ANBU! GET IT OFF!" The old man hollered in horror of what landed on him and he fell to the ground.

ANBU's fell out of their posts clutching their stomachs and laughing…the clan heads? Not any better.

When he calmed down he threw his hands on the table, with a serious expression on his face, and sat back down.

"Never happened. Now, there is a boy, who goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He was almost struck by lightning, thanks to the those damn villagers, and I don't know how to protect him anymore."

"Hokage-sama, put him in the academy. I am pretty sure, that many clan heads, I no exception, have told our children the truth about the Kyuubi. My son, took it quite well as I'm sure others would have. And if the teachers try and sabotage his learning, I can promise you, that the students will immediately notice with a simple deduction." Tsume said lazily.

"How does that assure you that he can get to the academy safely?" Shikaku yawned out. "I say, we just teach the poor boy the Henge." He concluded with another yawn.

"Very well, meeting adjourned."

He pretended not to notice the three angered faces of Koharu, Homura, and Danzo.

**Border of Cha no Kuni**

'**Fu-chan, I found him.'**

A girl who had mint green hair that went a little past her generously sized bust, she had medium complexion (A shade between Yugito and her normal color) in a white dresses quickly jerked her head up.

'_Cho-chan, tell me this isn't a prank.'_

'_**Fu-Chan! Don't tell me you are comparing ME with that overgrown five tailed ape! I can't believe I slept with you in my arms last night!'**_

The girl identified as Fu blushed.

'_It would have been fine if you hadn't have started you erotic dream sequence about what you did with your sisters!'_

'_**Fu-chan! Its not my fault all Bijuu are…always sexually active! Nibi getting the worst of it.**__'_

'_Please don't tell me about how you had to spend endless days with Nibi in your hive trying to get pleasured.'_

'_**Good job, Fu-chan, You're learning!'**_

'_And now…you're going to spout off about how Kyuubi is going to have 3 weeks of sex with her container.'_

'_**Actually, it is about her container, but not about Kyuubi. He is The One. **__**YOU**__** are going to be the one riding him for 3 weeks.'**_

'_Nana-chan, he's in Konaha, I'm just a wanderer who was thrown out of my village. How am I going to find him? I mean… he sounds great and all but…'_

'_**I think it's time I actually use one of Nibi's useless quotes, 'Never Doubt in the Power of Love. If you Love him and he will love you, you will end up together no matter what the costs may be' And then some Kinky stuff that I really should have paid attention to back in the day.' **_

'_You're right, I guess I'll just eat some Dango.'_

'_**Oh how I love that girl, she makes me just want to ravish her now. No Chomei, You can't have crazy wild lesbian sex with your container. You must wait till she finds her mate.**_

With Naruto

_**Still In Mindscape**_

Naruto was began to stir from his sleep. But, he didn't feel himself to be in the thing he called a bed, I was _much_ softer, the pillows were more comfortable, and it was cling to him like a doll. He willed his eyes to open, but light did not shine through. Instead he found his face shoved into what the nicer nurses in the hospital called 'Breasts'

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto had just been beating on his 4__th__ birthday, if not for ANBU, he probably would be dead._

_Beep…beep…beep….BEEEEEEEP_

_*Crash*_

"_HOKAGE-SAMA NARUTO-KUN IS ALIVE!"_

'_Where in the Nine Gates of Hell am I? People only call me demon."_

_Naruto opened his eyes only to meet the worried ones of Sarutobi Hiruzen._

"_Naruto are you ok?"_

"_Yeah Jiji, I'm fine"_

"_Tell me, What do you remember?"_

"_Ah, some idiots who think It's cool to beat me up because they think I am a demon." Naruto replied casually as ever._

'_Yup, its Naruto alright. Trust him not to care about people beating him to the inch of his life' The ages Leader mused to himself. _

"_Next time anything that even resembles this happens, please come to my office. Now, I must go, that damned paper work is still trying to kill me,"_

_After he left Naruto looked over to see a nurse changing out of her uniform. With a blush she said._

"_Hello Naruto-kun you feeling better?"_

"_A bit. What's that thing on your chest?"_

_Her blush deepened._

"_This is what's called erm… a Breast. It is used to…feed infants…"The embarrassed women said._

"_I've never seen anything like it before"_

'_Of course he hasn't given his past, he's an orphan!'_

"_Do you want to touch it?" 'BAKA! WHY'D YOU OFFER?'_

"_S-sure…"_

_The women leaned foreward awkwardly allowing the four year old to feel her up._

"_Its…soft and squishy…weird." Like that wasn't enough she asked. "Do you want to suck it?" 'I'M AN IDIOT! SOMEONE KILL ME! Although…maybe he'll rid me of this aching._

_He put her nipple between his gums and sucked on it. the unprepared women's nearly fell over as pleasure overtook her._

'_Dear Kami, I think I'm about to cum! No! you can't cum for a four year old!"_

"_Yum, it's good."_

"_Thanks for helping me Naru-kun, but my shift is over, I have to go._

To This day, he could only find one word to describe the situation he put himself in. Awkward.

"**Good Morning Naru-kun.**

"Morning' Kyuubi-Hime." Naruto replied ignoring her licking her lips with a hungry look in her eyes. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about last night?"

"**Tell me Kit, Do you know what a mate or a Lover is?"**

"Nope" Naruto replied

"**Do you know how babies are made?"**

"Nope" He repeated with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"***Sigh* Do you even know what Sex is?"**

"No… Why are you asking me all of this?"

"**This is going to take a while. Since you have no parents, and I am their gift to you, I guess I will have to be the one to give you 'The Talk'"**

"Ok, Lets start!"

"**We will start with the Pleasure points of the Female body…"**

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"NO, NO, NO, PLEASE STOP, PLEASE STOOOOOOP!" Naruto wailed.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"NO END IT NOW! NOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER DEMONSTRATION!" He shrieked.

_**1 hour later**_

"**Got all of that?"**

"I-i-I N-n-need a vacation. My BRAIN!"

"**Guess we're going to have to start back with the demonstrations**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"**

_**Four Hours Later**_

"K-kyuubi-H-hime, Why would you d-do that to me? I-I a-ctually w-w-was starting to l-like you!" poor Naruto said.

"**Do you want to take a crash course?"**

"Look at the sun outside! It looks like a big bowl of Ramen!"

"**Good boy, now I will have to train you to defend yourself. Do you know what a Kekkei Genkai is?"**

"Yup, that thing those pale eyes assholes have?"

"**Yup, each Kekkei Genkai is passed down through a clan.**"

"So all those pale eyed people are from the Asshole Clan?"

Kyuubi broke down into a fit of laughter. After a few more Minutes.

"**Well the clan you know as the "Asshole Clan" Is actually the Hyuuga clan, their Byakugan allows them to see other peoples Chakra Coils, and be aware of their surroundings."**

"Cool! What about the Red-Eyed-Bitch clan, what do they have?"

"**That would be the Sharingan, It allows one to copy the jutsu of others, and read their movement. There are other levels of that Kekkei Genkai but I won't go into that. Now, what do you think the name of their clan is?" **Kyuubi said having a bit of fun as she braced herself.

"Lets see, they always walk around like their the best of the best, and they seem emo so… The Bitchy Emo Clan?"

Kyuubi Laughed a lot more then she previously did '_**Take that Madara-teme!'**_

"**Now I think you might have Bloodline, you have already activated it yourself last night, but I will have to work on you turning it on and off. Now, since you're able to sneak around pretty decently, we'll train your strengths first to see your capabilities. Now, I want you to…Paint all the Deer in the Nara Clan Pasture orange." **She said with a smirk.

"You got it Kyuu-Hime! Where do I find paint?"

"**Check those buckets over there."**

_**Outside Mindscape**_

"Cool, got the paint! Now… WHERE THE HELL IS THE NARA COMPOUND!"

'_**Calm down, you see that big, house over there?'**_

'_That one?' _He said pointing to a compound that had a symbol of a river flowing through a forest under the Kanji for "Nara"

'_**Yes, take the paint and sneak there.'**_

The task was barely a challenge for Naruto as he swung down the Laundry line and jumped from Roof top to rooftop until he saw.

"Deer…Prepare to be Oranged!" Naruto whispered to himself as he climbed down a tree and hid in the herd of deer.

In one swift motion, he swung the paint, the deer ran…

But still got splashed in the bomb of orange.

"_**Go Naruto-kun!" **__Kyuubi yelled._

"SHIKAKU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE! LOOK SOMEONE PAINTED THE DEER ORANGE!" The loud voice of Yoshino Nara rang throughout the building

"_**You next task is…to sneak into the Hyuuga- Pardon me, Asshole- Clan compound, and steal Hyuuga Hiashi's Underpants." **_Kyuubi said with an evil glint in her eyes '_**That will show those bastards whats happens when they touch my ass!'**_

After a few minutes of searching for the Hyuuga clan, which was the easy part, he had to evade the guards who almost struck his Tenketsu.

'_Kyuu-Hime! Any ideas?'_

"_**Slide down the laundry line!" (**__**I know, too much Assassins Creed)**_ He jumped over the side of the wall and landed in a bucket full of the females underwear.

"GROSS! Get them away from me!" He screamed while franticly waving his hands. "_**Naru-Kun, iif you're so desperate to get into one I'll be more than happy to lend you a pair!" **__'HENTAI!' _The Red Haired Jinchuuriki thought.

"What the hell is going on back here?" A branch member said before he was kicked in the Family Jewels.

"QUIT PEAKING AT HITOMI-SAMA'S UNDERGARMENTS!" A random women screamed.

To Naruto's relief they left. He took a tarp and dumped the bucket in to the tarp and tied it up. '_Say hello to the Flag Pole.'_ He mused with an foxy grin.

_**20 Minutes and 50 Angry Hyuuga's later**_

"DUDE! GIVE US BACK OUR UNDER WEAR! IT HELPS KEEP THE HOKAGE MONUMENT SHOVED UP OUR-…ERM, Never mind!"

"WHO EVER PUT THOSE UP THERE IS GOING TO PAY!"

And Naruto's pranking spree went on.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"Painting the Deer in the Nara clan's pasture."

"Well…"

"Throwing Flowers in the Inuzuka Clan compound."

"Those were-"

"50 Hyuuga's trying to retrieve their undergarments from a flagpole."

"It was h-"

"Replacing Inu-sans Icha Icha with Yaoi." At this one Yugao and her colleagues Started laughing up a storm.

"It was his fault for screaming like a girl! It was harmless fun!"

"Cutting the fence on the female side of the Hot springs making the men fall in and get the crap beaten out of them? That sounds like it hurt a lot to me"

"They shouldn't have been peaking!"

"Now that is just for the Shinobi side, Shall I get started with the civilians?" Hiruzen said with an amused smile. At this ANBU were all ears.

"Putting microphones and speakers on full blast in the Haruno household, then setting rodents to run freely in their compound?"

"Once again, their fault for screaming."

"Ok, Driving the grocery insane by planting giant spinning…What do you call them?'

"Disco Balls, Exclusively from Kumo."

"Giant spinning disco balls giving them all epileptic seizures?"

"They stared when I told them not too!"

"Lacing the bakeries breads with instant diarrhea."

"That was not on purpose, I was trying to get food dye."

"Putting pheromones on merchants Kami knows how making The dogs in the Inuzuka compound enter the Heat with them?"

"…Weeeell…"

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you successfully stand equal pranking ground with you pranks."

"Hokage same, can squads 10, 11, 12, and 15 go home for today?" An ANBU.

"And why is- NARUTO! I CAN'T HAVE YOU TURNING MY ELITE ANBU INTO FLYING PINK MONKIES!" The Aged Hokage yelled looking at the four ANBU squads in pink uniforms.

"Their fault for mixing in their blood stained clothes with my own blood activated dyes."

'_My god Kushina-chan, He has Truly surpassed your pranks.'_ He thought.

"Run along Naruto, and know that you… are going to kill me with the insane amount of paper work your giving me" He said with a glare.

Naruto Scurried off in the direction of his run-down apartment.

"Yugao-chan, would you give me the details on what happened?"

"Hai, Its seems Naru-kun has not been going to his apartment lately, instead I see him walking off in the direction of training ground 44. When I follow him in, there is no trace, he just seems to vanish."

"It is times like these I wonder if the boy has gone insane, but in the end, you must trust his decision. Dismissed."

'_Well done Naruto, You have gained the affection of an ANBU member!'_

_**With Naruto**_

"_**Naru-kun, are you going to tell me why you created that clone while the Old Monkey confronted you on you your pran-erm Training?"**_

"_I sent it there to create a copy of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. I read that most of the Jutsu's in there are mainly labeled as Kinjutsu because the users do not have enough Chakra to keep up with the technique. Hopefully with my natural reserve and yours backing me up, I will be able to use all the techniques a lot more often._

"_**Naru-kun, You have more than enough Chakra on your own. I only have about…5 tails worth of Youki remaining."**_

"_What?" _Mentally yelled and stopped walking.

"_**How about this, I'll explain it all to you when the Chunin Exams are over"**__ She replied with a smirk '__**By then, I'll find you your mates and we'll turn you into a man, and you will never have to put up with Konaha's treatment again' **_ She thought to her self.

As the conversation finished, Naruto arrived at his destination.

A HUGE "KEEP OUT" Sign that Naruto never paid any attention too. He walked over to a large bould and kicked it making a small doorway with the symbol of Uzushiogakure on it glow to life.

"_**Oooh nice secretive hideout, its almost like my previous den. Wake me up if you need me."**_Kyuubi said with smile.

"This hideout belonged to my mother when she was alive. I read about it in the diary she left me with. The funny thing is, her body was never recovered, yet she is listed as KIA, her diary doesn't even mention anything about being in "Strain from Pregnancy." It's almost like…someone…abducted her. What would you say?"

"_**YES NARUTO-SAMA! FUCK YOUR HORNY SLUT! OH GOD I NEED THIS!**__" _Kyuubi screamed back.

"…Ooook, that helps a bunch.

_**Konaha Gates**_

Yugito was walking up to the two Chunin guards who looked to be sleeping.

"Wow, this village is huge!"

'_**Kitten! He's near! Find him and ride him or I will take control of your body and do it myself!"**_

'_NIBI SHUT UP!" _Yugito screamed with an enraged expression on her face. A little bit of Nibi's perverseness she could bear, but after receiving comments like this every few minutes since she woke up, it annoyed the hell out of her. She unconsciously started leaking KI which was felt by the guards.

"Good morning. Can I enter the Village now?"

"OH KAMI I SWEAR I'M NOT A PERVERT! I NEVER WENT ANYWHERE NEAR THE HOTSPRINGS! Kotetsu yelled feeling her killer intent wash over him.

"I SWEAR THAT I WASN'T HAVING EROTIC DREAMS" Izumo yelled in fear.

'_What the hell is wrong with these people?'_ she thought to herself.

"I'm terribly sorry but I need your papers to allow you to enter the village DON'T HURT MEEEE!"

"Here, Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. I'm here on a "diplomatic mission"."

"O-ok go in KOTETSU RUN! SHE'S GOING TO GO GET HER WOMEN FRIENDS TO KILL US!"

'_Ok, scare the living shit out of the guards for no apparent reason? Check, Find the Hokage Mansion…che- wait WHERE THE HELL AM I!'_

'_**Kitten I'm sure some of these men will be willing to trade information for a little something in return…'**_

'_HENTAI!'_

**20 Minutes later**

"Where is the Hokage Mansion" she asked another civilian.

"Around the corner somewhere." An old lady replied.

"CLEAR THE STREETS! THE DEMON IS COMING!" A man yelled running as if Satan was on his heels.

Immediately everyone took shelter in shops and started glaring at a small boy.

Yugito was the only one still standing in the middle of the street.

Naruto started walking foreward hoping to avoid being beaten up.

'_Kyuu-chan, help! They're Never in the Red light District at this time!'_

'_**Naru-kun I think your safe right now, they only attack you at night**_' while on the inside she was thinking _**'This is what the bastards have done to a six year old? Making him fear walking into his own home? I think taking him to Makai would make him feel good. Well…excluding the fact that half of them are Females and we all have a very perverse mind.'**_

Yugito blinked, and blinked again. '_Nibi? What's going on?'_

'_**It's him. He's your mate. I never would have thought people in Konaha are shallow enough to hate the container of a Bijuu. I smelt Kyuu-chan on him from miles away! He needs help though."**_

The villagers glared daggers at the boy as they were about to start throwing bottles.

"Hello, Miss. 2" Naruto said with a weak voice. Yugito Tensed for a second, but then she had a huge adrenaline rush followed by a grin."

"Hello Mr.9, Have you met Mr.8?"

"Yes I have, I have wished to see Miss.7 for quite some time now."

"Interesting, I saw some people almost get killed by Mr.1, he's psychotic and he's only 3!"

'Have you heard and rumors about Sir 7?"

"Not besides he was last seen with Sir 6. Would you know by any chance where the Hokage Mansion is…?" Yugito asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said his last name in a prideful tone which makes him seem to emanate a aura of power around himself.

"Yugito Nii."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him as the villagers began throwing objects at him.

'_His hands are so strong and-'_

'_**Oh my god Kitten! Look at that tongue of his! Just imagine him licki-'**_

'_SHUT UP NIBI!'_

"Now you can head for the stairs but, in my opinion that takes too long. Follow me" he said while running up a wall and jumping off buildings. _**(If you've watched Prince of Persia, Imagine Dastan raiding Alamat)**_

'_What? A normal kid would break every bone in his body attempting that, And even I can't walk up walls without Chakra!"_

Yugito tried her best to follow the blonde ball of energy, but he scrambled away like a squirrel everytime she caught a glimpse of him. Then, to her relief, she saw a huge redhouse with Kanji for Fire (**火****) **on it. she sighed before she noticed something was off.

She wasn't standing on anything.

For her time froze.

'_So this is how I end huh? I defeat S-ranked shinobi, Tamed the Two-Tailed Hellcat, stood up to the Raikage for five Minutes. ONLY TO DIE FALLING TO MY DEATH CHASING A LITTLE BOY!'_

But something caught her.

She looked up only to see Naruto's Foxy grin swinging from a rope.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I should have slowed down a lot more."

'_Oh feel that firm grip, what if he just- NO BAD THOUGHTS DON'T TURN INTO NIBI!_

'_**Oh god kitten, what's going through your head could keep me satisfied for years! It appears all my efforts have paid off well!' **_Nibi Squealed in delight.

"Three…two…one In you go!" he said slamming his feet into the Hokage's window and making them both barrel in.

"Hehehehe, Kimiko you Naught- AGH!" The Sandaime yelped as the two crashed his window.

Yugito, who was still frozen from her joy run with Naruto promptly fell on the boy enveloping his face with her breast's.

'_There goes Naruto, Always the one landing himself into an attractive woman's breasts Kami knows how. With the Mizukage too!' _The perverted old man thought.

A shout of "MPMfmpfghmUMMMF!" emitted from Naruto brought Yugito back to the living.

"W-where's Naruto?

"Uwer ere! Me Nd Aeeir!" a muffled voice shouted. Then she looked down to see a patch of struggling blonde hair.

She turned crimson and immediately jumped up and off him.

"Hello Hokage-same, I am Yugito Nii. I was sent from Kumo to…pick up a contract of some sort?"

"Ah yes, the wonders of Young Love has arrived! You can come back in a few more years when he is a bit more grown up to pick him up and take him with you."

"…What?"

"Please try to understand this. That boy who you were just suffocating is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko-"

"I know that, I also saw how the Bastards in this village treat him."

"Yes, well I heard from the newly elected Yondaime Raikage that the Jinchuuriki there are treated with-"

"Respect, so you want me to smuggle Naruto-kun out of here?"

"No. Unfortunately if you do that the council has full authority backed up by the Daimyo to send Hunter-nins after him-"

"Then how the hell do you plan to get him out of here old man?"

'_I guess it's natural for a Jinchuuriki not to know how to respect their elders'_ the aged Hokage that.

"The Yondaime has proposed a…marriagecontractbetweenthetwoofyou." He slurred.

After a few seconds and a horrified face later..

"Come again? I thought I heard you say something about You trying to marry me off to a six year old?"

"That's…exactly what I said. DON'T HURT ME!"

"T-this is…PERFECT!" She yelled.

_**Secret Elder Meeting**_

*sniff sniff* 'Why do I feel like all our plans for the Demon-boy are going to fail?" Danzo asked.

"You felt it too?'

"Five years? Damn that's a long time to wait… oh well, Seeya later Super Old Man." She yelled picking up Naruto and jumping out the window.

"…NOT EVEN NARUTO CALLS ME SUPER OLD! AND NEXT TIME KUMO SENDS AN AMBASSADOR, MAKE SURE THEY NOT TO USE THE DAMN DOOR!" Sarutobi hollered Across the Elemental nations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Fine_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**YEEEEEEEEAH done with another chapter, for some reason, I don't think I t was all that good. YOUR FAULT FOR NOT REVIEWING! And to those who did, Thank you.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, LEAVE IDEAS AND PAIRINGS FOR THE HAREM!**_

_**Constructive criticism is always welcome, Flamers, MAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BE BACKED UP BY REASON!**_

_**AnimeLovinFictionFreak OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello once again Fanfiction. Welcome to *epic Drumroll* Naruto: Thunder Fox! When we left off, Miss Nii had just come to Konaha, and almost died. But now, there is something I am forgetting REVIEWS! I left you guys hanging with chapter, come back, and I SEE MY INBOX GLISTENING IN BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! Now, let's begin.**_

_**RedWolf23456: Thank you thank you!**_

_**Ryden Purrson: I totally agree, if there weren't people who really wanted a person in the Harem, I would only keep it at NaruxYugixKyuuxFuxNana.**_

_**Sir Too-Lazy-To-Login: Your review has ate at my mind for a while… I decided, I will do…absolutely nothing…for this story at least, people like it the way it is, so I'll just write another story with many adjustments. Though know that you cannot change it if I have an army deciding against it. I am sorry about the whole Satan thing, I just watched Doctor Who-The Satan Pit and…yeahhh. I have taken a lot of the things you mentioned to be as cliché into consideration, but there are things that you mentioned that I will not and refuse to do. And about you Kyuubi-is-in-to-Naruto problem, What would you do if you were sealed in a boy whose life you made hell and he takes it with a smile?**_

_**Harem-suggestion-guest: Female Bijuu: Definitely. All of them? No, I don't want this turning into a ginormous Naruto-Has-all-the-powerful-women-in-the-universe, I only want a small harem, 10 at the absolute max.**_

_**Bankai777:No dear, it never will.**_

_**BlackPlant: Fighting action…not yet Bedroom sports? HELL YEAH, but not yet, HE'S A SIX YEAR OLD**_

_**KnightWolf57: HELL YEAH! HE AIN'T NARUTO IF HE DOESN'T DO PRANKS. Harem pairings are in progress, but not written in stone.**_

_**BDG420: Thank you for your input *slams door* There is NO WAY I'm turning this into a lemon story, I have a plan, and I have a plot, Building up towards the plot is where I need help.**_

_**Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight (LOVE YOUR NAME!): Kushina…definitely a possible choice, a lot of people are asking for Mei, and I find NaruHaku so adorable so…yeah.**_

_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan (I've memorized you name): See? I told you everyone is into NarMei! And of course Yugito has to be a **__**bit **__**perverted. She can't be so serious all the time or her name would be Yugito Uchiha. Yuck…**_

_**Scotta (are you Scottish?): As long as you keep reviewing, I'll spoon feed you chapters.**_

_**KyuubiNibi: I am trying to make it so that All Bijuu, have a perverted nature, Kyuubi and Nibi having it worse, (Kyuubi contains it better). Fu will not be an issue, as I am not planning on her being a part of any village. Maybe she would have been abandoned, lost, ran away I don't know. So many possibilities**_

_**Naruto Saiyan00: Thank you.**_

_**Roanes Steel: Weeeell when you put it in THAT perspective…Waffle's? Syrup? Chocolate chips?...Deal.**_

_**Kyuubi is Pimpin: Thank you**_

_**I have so many Ideas floating about in my head, waiting to be called upon, but only a few are not shot down, please help me organize my brain by sustaining me with your reviews.**_

_**Flashback**_

_"The Yondaime Raikage has proposed a…marriagecontractbetweenthetwoofyou."_

_"Come again? I thought I heard you say something about You trying to marry me off to a six year old?"_

_"That's…exactly what I said. DON'T HURT ME!"_

_"T-this is…PERFECT!" She yelled._

_**1 Year and a depressed Kyuubi later…**_

7 year old Naruto was walking to the academy for what seemed to be the millionth time. Naruto was by far the strangest kid in the kid.

Whenever his teacher had to write a report about him to the Hokage, it always said,: Doesn't pay attention. Doesn't make friends. Doesn't talk to anyone.

This was his academy conduct given to him from Kyuubi. She always thought that if he starts making friends here, he would think twice about Kumogakure, where he would definitely be treated with respect. So she was asking him to cut all ties with Konaha even if he still lived there. She also refused to take the chance of the Hyuuga-bitc…Hinata getting her hands on Naruto.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka and his newly appointed "apprentice" (_**How else would Mizuki now the Demonic Big Scary Head no Jutsu) **_Mizuki yelled, _almost_ waking Naruto up.

For the Soon-to-be Konaha 12, waking Naruto up was something you learn NEVER to do. Unless you fancy being turned into a target for many Kunai and Shuriken, and a bunch of other pointy stuff, be my guest.

"Now today we are going to go over the subject of Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts." Mizuki said. "These creatures are the embodiment of evil, hatred and…"

'_Tch, the only way to truly know one these beautiful creatures is to talk to them yourself"_

"From what we have learned, they are all genderless or really ugly males. Either one" Mizuki said to the dismay of all the females in the class even though they did not appreciate Bijuu in the least.

'_Wrong, all female, and gorgeous at that' naruto continued to rant in his mind.'_

"Each one has a specific body they live as, normally an animal of some sort."

'_Wrong, they can all shapeshift into whatever the hell they want.'_

"They have a certain number of tails, and cannot go above or below."

'_These people are idiots… sealing Bijuu can possibly strip Youki from them, Thank Kami it never happened.'_

"_**Awww, you care about us don't you Naruto-kun?**__"_

"_Of course I do Kyuu-Hime."_

This was the other way Naruto wasted all the time in the Academy. Talk with Kyuubi as she told him about her adventures over the last few millennia.

'_Kyuu-hime can you tell me about the time you were Captured and Escaped in the Dark Mountains?'_

"_**If I knew any better, I would say that was your favorite! Very well, at the time I only had Seven tails. I was running through the Mountains to my favorite forge to make myself a new blade, since my previous one had been shattered by my sister Gyuki, the Hachibi. I arrived within a few minutes, but I had company. 9 humans each with a cloak stood in a circle with some type of runes inscribed in the ground. Not knowing what to do with them, I charged into them trying to kill them but I found that I couldn't move."**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Kyuubi thrashed about wildly but still couldn't free herself of the spell that had been casted upon her.**_

"_**We will leave it here for now" the apparent leader said as Kyuubi roared. SHE WAS A WOMEN GODDAMMIT! "Alatari, you will stay here and watch over the beast, you and it might have something in common" he said with a smirk, "Me and the rest of your brothers will go create the needed artifact." He said while disappearing by fading slowly.**_

_**Kyuubi continued to roar.**_

"_**Shhh, its ok, I'll get you out of here."**_

_**Kyuubi's roared turned into a hopeful expression.**_

"_**How do you manage? Being referred to as some sort of object when you truly are a women? I would snap for sure Dattebayo!" the girl said pulling down her hood revealing her red hair. She than took out a scroll and unsealed some sort of…Stone.**_

"_**You see this? You must step on it, and it will grant you more power. Power that rivals your sister who is the supposed strongest. This circle is only meant to contain up to 5 tails, using you with seven was taking a great risk, any more and it will kill the casters. You will be granted as much power to match your will. Power corrupts Dattebayo!"**_

_**Kyuubi then made series of low growling sounds that the women understood.**_

"_**Your silly, of course I will still live, I have two of these stones you know? When you step on the crystal, it completely changes your blood. Nothing to serious, but no one would know who you are, not even the most skilled of mages."**_

_**Kyuubi stepped on the stone and it instantly crushed, as it did for the mystery women, who gave her a face splitting grin.**_

_**Kyuubi sprouted two more tails and completely decimated the Circle of Sealing, as she heard the other eight man scream in horror though her mind.**_

_**When she was out, she shrank down to her human form.**_

"_**Why didn't you gain a tail?"**_

"_**Because I gained the ability to access Chakra! Come on! Let's get the hell out of this place!"**_

_**Flashback end**_

"_**To this day she still lives in the realm of the Bijuu, I put her there so she will never age. She was the founder of the Uzumaki clan."**_

'_Will I ever be able to meet her?'_

"_**Under special…circumstances...yes you will" **_ She replied with a low tone. It was then Naruto decided not to hammer her more than he already had.

"_Well, class is almost done, I guess I could hear what crap Mizu-teme has to say"_

"Your homework today is to write an essay on the Bijuu from what you have learned today. And the Genin exams are in a Week, so be prepared for them." He concluded. "Class dismissed"

And the screaming idiots charged out of the door. Naruto following after everyone had already left.

_**Hokage Office**_

"Ah, Hiruzen. I was looking for you" an old man with a cane said.

"Danzo, what can I do for you?" The Sandaime said with a slight edge in his voice.

"It regards the Jinchuuriki boy, Naruto I believe his name was."

"No, I will never let you get your hands on him and put him in your ROOT."

"I'm hurt Saru-baka, you wound me deeply with your mistrust. No, that is not what I have planned for him. Mainly because I don't have any plans for him, and I discontinued the ROOT as they were too boring. It is what those two fools have in mind for him is what worries me. They plan a full scale attack on the boy, ANBU, Jounin, Chunin, have all been black mailed into following through with the plan, their family being at risk. The attack happens tonight"

"And you know this how?"

"Because they always invite me to these secret meetings, not thinking I would do anything to stop them. Tell me, the Uzumaki Meiro, runs through Konaha right?"

"Yes, but only Uzumaki's can find it, and use it. That is how all of them were able to escape to Kami knows where."

"I believe Young Naruto has found it, and has been traveling through it for quite some time." Danzo said with a smile on his face." Hiruzen, you are the only one who can truly protect the boy. You are the only one he trusts, Tell him to head for the labyrinth, for it is indestructible, Not even the Flames of Amateresu can harm it, much less the Natural shift of the earth itself. That's Tons of pressure being applied to that tunnel and it still has not even cracked, I doubt some puny Shinobi can possibly break through it." Danzo said with a bit of anger. "Come on, you have to do this, You finally grew a backbone!" he encouragingly yelled.

"You're right. Yugao, fetch me Naruto and fast!"

"Hai Hokage-Sama!" she said disappearing in lightning Shunshin.

"…"

"… How the hell did she do that?"

"Naruto…teaching ANBU tricks all the time. This is going to cause a riot. Lightning Shunshin…Fire Nation…A crap load of paper work. "

Yugao flashed back in **(**_**-.- Sounds so wrong) **_with Naruto by her side.

"Hey Jiji, Hey One-eye." He happily cheered ignoring Danzo's amused, but annoyed expression.

"Naruto do you know what the Uzumaki Meiro is?" Hiruzen asked while Danzo mentally face palmed at the blunt approach Hiruzen took. Naruto's face suddenly darkened, his smile disappeared, and he appeared to be emotionless.

Not to mention the three around him were shocked of quickly the ball of sunshine could suddenly make his eyes colder then ice.

"You will NEVER find it! I make ONE hand seal, And the labyrinth shifts, its new location known only to me."

"Calm down Naruto, I want you to hide there. Danzo has reliably informed me that there is an attack planned on you tonight."

"So in other words, it's a normal night?"

"No, you have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving this one, ANBU's are Participating.

"Hiruzen, they are blackmailed by those to old bats! Not participating!"

"Yes black- Wait where's Naruto? Yugao too?"

_**Five Minutes and an exhausted Yugao later…**_

"Naruto-kun! Slow down a little! I barely have any energy!" Yugao said as today she had a _really _hard day.

"Up you go!" Naruto said swinging Yugao into his hands and carried her bridal style…straight into the Forest of Death. Romantic eh?

"What's the big Idea?__I don't go to the Forest of Death at full energy!" Yugao yelled while wondering how in the Nine Gates of Hell a seven year old can carry her while not slowing down.

'_Wait, This is Naruto we're talking about, the kid has bigger chakra reserves then most of the Jounin in Konaha!'_

"But you have me here, so there's nothing to worry about." Naruto said with a grin.

She turned to see the normally man-eating creatures standing around them.

'_Great, I'm dead'_ she thought until she saw them lower their heads…Bowing?

"Every creature in this forest respects me for who I am, I helped them, and now they will follow me into the mouth of hell."

Yugao shifted her gaze to some kind of Ape-like creature and it looked like it was happy to see him.

"Follow me." Naruto said walking deeper into the forest. To the very heart of the deadly terrain.

And he stopped at…A giant rock.

"Welcome…"He swiped his bloodied finger across the giant stone

"To the Giant Rock?" She continued sarcastically

"To the Uzumaki Meiro Neko-chan!" he said as the rock split open and they went inside.

The Labyrinth was made of special, Chakra infused white marble slabs, with sea blue pearls surrounded by gold and other jewels embedded in the wall. When you looked further down, you could still see torches lighting.

"Um, not that I don't appreciate you bringing me here, but why are you bringing me here?" Yugao inquired with a soft stare after marveling at the giant maze.

"In Kaa-chan's diary, she mentioned a purple haired girl with a cat fetish. She would never specify the name except for once as the girl was going to become an ANBU member, so I just thought back, and the only purple haired ANBU member I've ever seen is you, and you happen to have a cat mask, you I just guessed it was you. She asked me to find you and…give you something you've had your eye on for quite a bit of time. Here personal Uzumaki Bokken. Activate the seal, and it turns into a blade."

He said pulling out a cloth-wrapped object from a chest and gently placed it in here hands.

"Take care of it for me."

She took a second to admire the beautiful wooden blade.

"Y-you seriously are giving this t-to me?"

"In my mother's will before… whatever happened to her happened. Besides that, can you teach me Kenjutsu? Just the basics so I can understand her notes on using the Uzumaki Clan's style."

"S-sure Naruto-kun."

"That's great!"

Things in his head, were not so great.

"_**Naruto! I told you not to get attached to any of the people in Konaha! The more you know, the more you will want to stay! How many times do I have to tell you that staying here and putting your life on the line for a few people who accept, doesn't change the fact that the rest of the village hates the very ground on which you walk!"**_

'_Sorry Kyuu-hime! I Just-'_

"_**You just what? Want to get killed and making it harder on the ones who do care about you? Dammit it's too late, tell her of your plans to leave Konaha before the Chunin exams."**_

Yugao was looking weirdly at him as a wide variety of facial expressions ran by his face. When he brought himself back to the normal world, his blue eyes locked into her brown.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

"A lot actually, Starting from the top I will be leaving Konaha soon, Probably at the next possible Chunin exam-"

"And you would like me to come with you?" she asked as he nodded. "Consider it done." she finalized embracing him.

"_**She took that waaaay better than I thought." **_Kyuubi said with a giggle

"So when were you planning on telling me that you were sneaking off into the Forest of Death and the Uzumaki Labyrinth while I was running around the village searching for you?"

"Well…

_**With Yugito**_

'_Nibi, why do I have to wait so long?'_

"_**Kitten, I know that behind all your protesting, you want to ride him like a horse" **_Nibi started while being shocked that Yugito hadn't shut her up yet. _**"But I am pretty sure the both of us have a sense of decency, so you can't just marry a seven year old as large as he may be"**_

'_Wait, Your still using my eyes to see through peoples clothing?'_

"_**Hey! Don't blame me! You were the one looking in the first place! Back to the point, he's too young."**_

'_I guess you're right.'_

'_**Kami this kitten of mine needs to get laid and **__**fast!**_' Nibi thought to herself as she receded to the back of her cage while filling her head up with kinky thoughts.

_**With the Sandaime**_

Sarutobi was calmly walking through Naruto's apartment complex where the attack was supposed to take place.

As he got to the roof ANBU, Jounin, and a few Chunin landed on the rooftops as if falling from the sky. _**(Picture the Sad Flute Invasion from the Warriors Way)**_

One of the Jounin jumped down. "I am sorry for having to do this, May I know your name before I commit this atrocious deed?"

Naruto grinned "Sarutobi Hiruzen…Sandaime Hokage of Konahagakure, And you're coming with me." He said releasing the Henge while thinking '_Yes! I've always wanted to say that!'_

_**20 Minutes, some relieved ANBU and a Bored Ibiki later**_

"So…I asked the questions, Inoichi mind raped them, and confirmed they were threatened Blah, blah, blah. Kami that was so boring."

Sarutobi just stared…and stared…and stared some more. With a huge sweat drop he thought '_Is this guy freaking serious?'_

"Very good get out" He ended their "conversation" rather quickly. Then he pulled out the squad number that the task was assigned to.

"I knew they weren't shallow just to accept because the kid painted their uniforms pink. But they were on Kushina-chans squad, so they should be used to this sort of stuff happening to them."

**Done…I really hate this chapter. I rewrote it three times and I still don't like it. Anyway I still saw it necessary to make sure Yugao is part of the story. Also I wanted to give a bit of flexibility to the Bijuu but you'll find out what I mean about that later.**

**Now Since I wasted so much time, I'll try to post another chapter up tomorrow as I am on a short break from my extremely screwed up Summer Math Course. Grrr I hate it. **

**Anyway Next chapter will be the Genin Exams, Kyuubi and Yugao train Naruto, And the Mizuki Fiasco. **

**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**

**Until we next meet**

**Peace out.**

***AnimeLovinFictionFreak108 Jumps out Window***

…

***Jumps Back in***

**Oh and PLEASE REVIEW, Constructive Criticism can find a home in my inbox, Flamers, do not waste your flames without reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Helooooo Fanfiction. When we left off, Yugao and Naruto were hiding in a closet *wink*, Naruto Could have been killed and some other crap happened.**_

_**IMPORTANT!: I thought I might need to clear this up. WHO THE HELL EVER SAID THAT NARUTO IS NOT GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH NIBI? WHOEVER START THAT CHAIN, BE WARNED, VENGEANCE…WILL BE MINE! Nibi has a snowball's chance in hell of not being paired with Naruto, SO STOP THIS DAMN INSANITY! **_

_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Did I forget to mention the Majou OOC Danzo? Sorry if I did.**_

_**NandoxFiles: I will probably making other people join Kumo after Naruto is gone (Spoiler! Read Backwords!-ishakaK). But he Won't bring them when he first leaves.**_

_**Bankai777: …You know me so well dear.**_

_**SoulHavok: Thank you**_

_**Imortal Carnage: More Please? Well who am I to deny you?**_

_**Niralath: Yugao Is now in. Did I say 10? Well I changed it to 12. Why? Because that's what I DO! Fu will meet him at the end of his first escort mission. Good Danzo is rarely done, And I am quite for it when it is.**_

_**Sabery: YES DAMMIT! NIBI IS IN THE HAREM!**_

_**KyuubiNibi: Naruto is going to Kumo. There WILL be a bit of conflict, but I won't spoil. Yes I really hated that chapter, I REWROTE THAT F***ING THING 7 TIMES! Mizuki will die…Quietly? No that's Boring.**_

_**DemonicPain10: Yugito being too serious is WAAAY overdone. Most people make her act like a f***ing Uchiha. DAMMIT NIBI IS IN THE GODDAMN HAREM! HAVE I NOT STRESSED THIS ENOUGH? You will not have to worry about The Bijuu being weak. I only did the 'History of Kyuubi' to elaborate on how Kyuubi got her tails. Akatsuki Will **__**try**__** to capture the Bijuu, but they will not come close to success. Also, In this story, Kyuubi has other reasons for attacking Konaha. My bad about the Yonbi and Gobi mix up. I always thought that Gobi was a Six Tailed Horse.**_

_**TNKhang: NARUTO AND NIBI ARE FREAKING PAIRED UP DAMMIT!**_

It was currently an average day in Konaha. Sarutobi was cursing paperwork to its end. The civilians were crying for some odd reason.

"MY CABBAGES! DAMMIT TIS PLACE IS WORSE THEN IWAGAKURE!" A merchant yelled. _**(Whaddya think Too much Avatar for me?)**_ as a Red headed boy crashed into his cabbage stand.

"Sorry!" He called out behind.

"GRRRR! OFF WITH HIS LIMBS! ONE FOR EACH HEAD OF CABBAGE!" The poor enraged man said while stomping the rest of his unfortunate goods.

Naruto was running to his favorite place in Konaha. Ichiraku Ramen.

"10 bowls of Miso ramen, and 2 Naruto Specials." Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame yelled as she glomped the said red head.

"Ahem…Ayame, what have I told you about glomping our favorite customer over the counter?"

"That I…Never listened to that conversation?" Ayame said with a sweet smile while Naruto and Teuchi sweat dropped.

"Ah. Well anyway here are your ten bowls of Miso Ramen." He said while Ayame watches each one vanish and stack up.

"Naruto-kun, I heard from a drunk ANBU that you were leaving. When?"

'_Yugao-chan drunk? Somehow I don't like the sound of that.'_

"I have to go to Kumo soon. This village isn't the place for me."

"Well we were planning on traveling while selling Ramen. Or at least that's what Ayame said she wants to do."

"Well when you do stop by Kumo" Naruto said with a foxy grin as he ran off to the place he hated most in Konaha. The Academy.

"I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" A banshee yelled.

"NO I DO!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!'

"YOU WANNA BET?"

Naruto winced as he wiggled his ears. Did He mention he hated Fangirls?

"SIT OWN AND SHUT UP!"

"SHE STOLE MY SEAT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT!"

"Ahem well class today we will be collecting your papers on the Bijuu." Iruka said going around Collecting little papers. The young Akimichi's said "cool" with oil stains all over it. The Nara's was completely blank except for a mark of drool on it. A Haruno's basically repeated the whole lesson. Civilians mainly put the most hateful things. The Inuzuka put down "Kyuubi Sucks" Much to Naruto's rage. And a few others just copied a chapter from 'Konaha History' Onto their papers. Naruto took out a piece of paper and scribbled something.

It was a picture of a Red haired women with a body any ma would kill for. Then it had two fox ears and Nine tails flailing around behind it. And then he wrote one word. Beautiful.

Iruka's mouth was well acquainted with the floor when he saw the picture.

'_Wait…Naruto is the Prison of the Kyuubi…Maybe he's on to something!'_ He thought.

"_**Naruto-kun I never knew you could draw so well.**_

'_There is so much you don't know about me that I'll have to show you._

'_**Much appreciated…I've always hated secrets.**_

"I'm proud of all they who actually did the assignment I must say. Naruto…I'll talk to you later." He said waving the picture around a bit.

"I'm sorry I'm not inclined to listen." He said dully before slumping over on the desk.

"NARUTO-BAKA! LISTEN TO IRUKA-SENSEI." The Howler monkey-in-training shrieked. "QUIT TRYING TO BE COOL LIKE SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto then twitched slightly before he started purring in his sleep.

"Anyway Today we will have an oral test on the Bijuu" Mizuki said emerging from behind the desk removing his earplugs. Very Handy for dealing with Haruno's.

Naruto picked it up with his enhanced hearing and decided. 'Who cares? Let's give'em hell!'

"Which Bijuu attacked the Village seven years ago?" Iruka said "Sakura?"

"The Kyuubi no Yoko, Strongest Bijuu."

"What are common features about the Bijuu?" This time Naruto's hand went up. "Go for it Naruto"

"All Bijuu are female, they can all shape shift into whatever suits them best. They have two main forms though. One that they are usually seen by, Like the Kyuubi is a Kitsune most times, Matatabi-chan…I mean Nibi is a giant blue flaming Hellcat who was the Shinigami's personal servant. And then they have a Human form, And Iruka-san, I think as of today, you Know what the Kyuubi's is. But then again, what do I know? I'm just a kid who read a book." Which as most clan heirs could see, was a total lie. No one ever sold books to Naruto or even let him read one.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not the correct answer-" Mizuki started

"And just what the hell do all of you fools know?" He yelled before quickly shutting up. '_Kuso…Mizuki knows too much now.'_

"Are you questioning the curriculum _boy_?" Mizuki asked with a snarl.

"No, I'm asking you to put down all your hate and see the truth behind the Bijuu."

"The only way to know more than what we do is to be a demon yourself" He viciously rasped.

"Then consider me a demon, and show the world just how ignorant a human can be." Naruto shot back.

"You know I think I just will. Do you know what happened to the Kyuubi? No? Well I'll TELL YOU!"

"Fine by me! Let's see how bad you really are at Konaha history!" Naruto growled out.

"It wasn't killed…It was reborn…AS YOU! Thank Uchiha that you were beaten by those Villagers." And Sasuke showed some slight interest I Mizuki's faith.

"Well at least I'm not a narcissistic asshole worshipper like you!" Sasuke does not approve.

"*Gasp* HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE UCHIHA!" Mizuki said while accidentally the pictures he took of Sasuke when he was sleeping.

Meanwhile Iruka and the class were giggling, eating popcorn, or cheering.

Naruto blurred behind him and picked up the cards.

"It was quite EASY! Like THIS!" He yelled setting the cards on fire before actually processing what happened.

"You know, at first I was actually going to hire assassins to kill you on your first mission. But for that…THIS MEANS WAR!" Mizuki said wiping away his tears.

"LADIES! BREAK IT UP!" hollered the Academy Manager. "I CAN HEAR YOU FROM MY OFFICE!"

"BIG DEAL!" Mizuki shot back.

"Do you know where my office is? ON THE THIRD FLOOR, END OF THE HALLWAY! SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" He said before storming off.

"Ahem…well we were originally supposed to go over Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's battle, but…you can thank Mizuki and Naruto for ruining your class."

The Class clapped.

Iruka Face Palmed.

Kakashi screamed.

Jiraiya fell.

And plenty more notable things happened in space and time.

Oh, a bunch of screaming idiots were let loose from the academy.

_**20 Minutes and a Happy Naruto Later**_

"Ahhh, that was a fun day wasn't it?" Naruto asked his tenant.

"_**You're an idiot. Mizuki just revealed to the whole class that you're **__**my**__** host!"**_

"I don't see the problem."

Kyuubi's reply was to fall face first into the floor of his mindscape.

"Only the Civilians can't handle me for what I am."

"_**Whatever. Well today we will be starting your training, so head to your Secret Lair- I mean…that place where you disappear too!"**_

'_**Ah, old habits die hard.'**_

Naruto walked into (according to him) the best place in the Fire Nation.

The Forest of Freaking Death. Home to the cute, cuddly, Man-eating most vicious creatures in all of the Elemental Nation.

He was greeted by the Giant snake he named Mai. Who wrapped herself around him ad dragged her tongue on his face. Her version of a 'Welcome Home' kiss.

"Hey Gaki! Are you crazy? You're about to be eaten!" A loud feminine voice called out.

"Hey crazy lady! What are you doing in my Kingdom!" he yelled back before a hiss and a long scaly neck covered his mouth. The said remark made the purple haired woman twitch.

"Excuse me? Can you run that by again?"

"Help! My giant snake girlfriend is about to kill me!" he was squeezed. The women almost fell of the tree she was eating her Dango on.

'_There is something REALLY wrong with this kid. NONE of these animals are friendly.'_

Naruto looked Mei in the eye. They came to a small agreement. Run/Slither.

"Hey Get BACK HERE!" '_The old monkey would blow up a small town if that kid dies here.' _

She took off into the direction he went but to her surprise couldn't find him.

"Kuso…I know! I'll ask Yugao! She's the one who watches that brat."

And she ran out of the Forest, into the village and to her favorite Dango shop where the four Ice Queens always met up.

And she fell. Oops.

*CRASH*

"DAMMIT! MY CABBAGES! THIS PLACED IS WORSE THEN IWA AND KUMO COMBINED!" _**(Believe it or not, that whole seen was **__**just**__** so I could use this line)**_

"Hehe my bad."

"TEAR HER TO SHREDS! FOR MY CABBAGE!" the unfortunate Merchant said pulling out a knife and swinging it in the air.

"Hey Yugao! You know that blonde haired kid your always watching?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Oh so that's the name of your crush? I'll have to write this down. Well anyway, I need your help. He just went into my playground, and if we don't get him back the Hokage will have our heads!"

Yugao's response was a yawn while she put the last dango in her mouth. "Hey Anko, Your tea will probably get cold, you should drink it."

"WHAT ABOUT THE BRAT!"

"Oh…Naruto-kun will be fine." She said with a smirk as she remembered the day he took her into the Labyrinth.

_**In The Labyrinth**_

'_**Try adding another stroke right…there…and…here. Now try.' **_Naruto tenant spoke in his mind.

He applied so Chakra to the slightly remodeled Shiki Fuin. '_**Brace Yourself…this will hurt a bit.'**_ She said as she applied her Youki to the Chakra network to meet his.

Then Naruto felt like his inside were being grounded up by sandstone and torn to shreds.

He let out a blood curdling cry that traveled through the labyrinth.

"K-Kyuubi-H-Hime…you said that would hurt a b-bit. T-that hurt like a bitch!" he said as his eyes rolled around unnaturally in his eye sockets.

"**Here let me kiss it and make it feel better."** At first, Naruto thought she was teasing, until he felt a pair of warm lips on his stomach. His eyes stopped rolling around and widened.

"I-it worked!"

"**Yup. Now don't think that just because you temporarily set me free means I'm going to take it easy training you" **She said with a somewhat serious tone. But topped it off with a smile.

_**Well That Chapter Sucked. Expect more of these dull, boring chapters until Naruto actually gets to Kumo. I am mainly just stalling until he leaves.**_

_**Please Review, Constructive Criticisms is Welcome, Flamers, do not unnecessarily waste your flames.**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds.**_

_**Fiction out.**_

_**Oh wait, I leave you with…..:NARUTO IS PAIRED UP WITH NIBI NO MATATABI DAMMIT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**He-fucking-llo fanfiction. Words can't fucking describe how fucking pissed off I am, but, read the mini-fucking-rant at the bottom if you really want to fucking know why I didn't fucking update for 5 fucking days.**_

_**Bankai777 (memorized your name): There will be more naughtiness to come. Much more *evil grin***_

_**NandoxFiles: I do not see the point in copying a part of my story and pasting it here. Yes, you are right.**_

_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Nibi is matatabi, tomato is tomato, potato is potato. Expect some NaruKyuu fluffy Romance in this chappie. NO not a lemon despite how heavily pissed I am.**_

_**Sabery: Mai, That lovely snake. I have so many plans for her, and she was just made up off the top of my head!**_

_**Plums: Chapter four, I did not really intend for it to carry any crack but whatever, I can always rewrite it a bit.**_

_**DarkerThenB1ack: That my friend is a truly magnificent idea. Of course…I am going to have to detail him impregnating her *le shit-eating grin* and Nibi. And Yugito. And Fu. And Chomei.**_

_**Roanes Steel: *conveniently ignores the rest of your review* AW HELL YEAH! WAFFLES! NO ONE DISTURB ME WHILE A EAT THESE! WAIT A SECOND…WHO THE HELL STOLE MY DAMN SYRUP!**_

_**Hollow King 13: Ok…thank you.**_

_**KnightWolf57: Mai stays with Naruto for a while; she'll have more than a few uses. Battle ready Snake, Snake that has a hell-of-a-lot-of different seals on it and a few more things**_

_**The Lone SwordWolf: Jim Carry…never would have thought of that, Thank for the idea! I quote exactly from you review "On a side not, you're wrighting needs work." Isn't that just a biiiit hypocritical? But I'll take your point anyway.**_

_**DemonicPain10: NIBI IS IN THE HAREM GODDAMMIT! I am not the best at stalling but I certainly try my best.**_

_**PoeticFire: And "MOAR" will you get. Fu will fit in like…Waffles in my stomach (thanks a bunch Roanes Steel!)**_

_**DarkNamikaze: aren't my pairing just badass?**_

_**Niralath: I personally just wanted a bitch fit between Naruto and Mizuki, and I want Mizuki's death to be niiice and Painful!**_

_**KyuubiNibi: There is no way in hell I am letting my two favorite Bijuu's names stay at Kyuubi or Nibi.**_

_**SoulHavok: NIBI IS PAIRED WITH NARUTO GOD-MUTHAFCKIN-DAMMIT!**_

_**HOLLOWTGH: FUCKING NIBI IS PAIRED WITH FUCKING NARUTO FUCKING GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Thanks for the review**___

Naruto had been training with Kyuubi for about three weeks now. Not to mention he had to train with an extremely sore stomach due to releasing a mass amount of Chakra Over, and over, and over again. Naruto came to a conclusion: Kyuubi was a total Sadist! Or she was trying to turn him into a masochist.

"**MOVE LEFT NARUTO-KUN! Oh wait Katon: Hinadare! (Fire Release: Fire Avalanche)**

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

"**Oh wait TURN RIGHT NOW! Katon: Karyu Endan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile) Turn AROUND!"** Kyuubi waited for him to turn around and then hit him with a Youki enhanced fist.

"**Nice going Kit, you managed 36 seconds against me. Most humans last around 8-9."** Kyuubi said with a insane, yet incredibly sexy grin.

"Yay what a …accomplish ment" he said getting up from where his face was impinted in the ground and started falling over. Only to land in the arms of a Red haired Vixen.

"Hey Kyuu-hime, you never told me why you attacked Konaha." Naruto asked suddenly waking up.

"**It's a story…for another time."** Kyuubi said with a blush.

"Oh come on…This is you we're talking about, it can't be bad at all!" Naruto said.

'_**He thinks so highly of me. This will knock his respect down a few pegs. Oh well, prey to Kami this goes well'**_

"**Here goes nothing" **Kyuubi Murmured **"Iwasonmyperiod."**

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"**I was on my period dammit! You know how when a human woman goes into mood swings and all that? For Bijuu, we tend to be destructive. I was in Kushi-chan, whose seal weakened when she gave birth to you, so I was released. And then I saw Konaha *sob* I don't know what came over I just went and razed it to the ground!"**

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know anything about what truly happened I just-"

"**Why the hell are you so damn caring! I completely destroyed your village, and you still trust me like nothing ever happened! What if I was just a demon who was waiting for you to release me, and when you do, I kill you and the ones you love most!"**

"Because I know better than those villagers! If you wanted to kill me, you could have done it a long time ago, Hell, you could kill me now! And you can't kill the ones I love because you would be killing yourself!"

'_**And that, Ladies and gentlemen, is how an Uzumaki says I love you.' **_Kyuubi thought sadly between sniffles. She than buried her face inside her fingers and sobbed.

"Kyuu-hime, don't hide your face like that. It's too beautiful to be concealed." Naruto said in his usual charming tone (according to Kyuubi)

That did it.

She broke down and bawled her eyes out in his surprisingly firm chest.

She felt herself melt away in Naruto's firm embrace.

They stayed together for what seemed to be hours.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the sky, both with sweat drops on their faces.

'_We've been here for basically the whole day. Oh well, It was well worth it.'_ They both thought at the same time.

Over the past, Naruto had grown up way faster than he should have. He knew things that no regular 11 year old should ever know about. And that's what made Kyuubi hold him special to her.

_**Next day-Naruto**_

"Ahhh the sun. someday, I am going to harness your power, and turn the Uchiha compound into a fucking crater. Guess it's time for The Academy of Sleep!" He said putting on his jumpsuit and jumping out the window.

"AAAAAAAAGH MY CABBAGES! KILL THE BRAT AND AVENGE MY CABBAGE!" A cabbage vendor screamed.

Naruto let a small smile grace his face before the chase began. _**(Merlin-Fighting in the Market plays (BBC fans will know what I mean))**_

He quickly jumped over a tent and scaled a wall as quickly as possible as a few armed villagers chased him.

"Going down? Good I could use a lift for…three!" Naruto yelled punching a man off the rooftop and making him and his lackeysfall into a water fountain.

"Ow! Thank Kami that's over. To hell with Cabba- AAAHH!" The man on top screamed. as Naruto jumped of the roof and landed on top of him.

"Told'ya I'd be needing a lift for three!" Naruto said with a foxy grin. "Oh, watch you back!" as the top peace of the spout fell on him.

Naruto kept running, and occasionally dodging a bottle or two until he stopped at the Academy.

"Naruto…you're late."

"Sorry, I jumped out of the window and fell onto a cabbage stand, and the vendor sent thugs after me to kill me and then I jumped into a fountain and ran here."

The lazy ANBU who was demonstrating something for the class looked at him in wonder.

"I should really use that!" he yelled.

"HELL NO YOU DON'T KAKASHI!"

"Dammit Iruka, does this mask, my hair, my uniform, this mark on my arm, or even the sword on my back mean anything to you?'

"My bad Inu, HELL NO YOU DON'T INU."

There was a sound of clapping going through the room. They looked aroun to see every student with a palm to their fore head.

Of course the Fan girls thought they should do it because their "Sasuke-Sama" was doing it.

"Oh well good night guys! Wake me up if anything important happens."

"Night Naruto!" Kakashi said shunshin'ing away.

Sakura then chucked a shoe across the room that hit Naruto's head.

He rose up like a zombie out of the grave.

The air around him grew cold.

"Who…threw…the…shoe?"

"SASUKE-SAMA SAVE YOUR TRUE LOVE FRO-"she was knocked out by a senbon to the neck.

"Good-fucking-night." Naruto replied grumpily.

"Actually Naruto, you might need to be awake for this. Today is the Genin Exam. The first portion is a written exam, on subject we've covered during the year, and the second is a Ninjutsu exam, where you are to perform the Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi jutsu's. Mizuki and I will hand out the tests now." Explained Iruka to the class.

While Mizuki slipped a Jounin exam into his pile various sounds filled the room. Naruto purring occasionally, Shikamaru snoring, Chouji eating, Fangirls gossiping, Akamaru barking, and our stuttering Hinata Jyuuken-ing a picture of Yugito that she got Kami knows how.

"BEGUIN!" Yelled a strangely girlish voice emitted from Mizuki's mouth.

Naruto looked at his paper _'Hmmm, Jounin level questions, only means that someone here doesn't like, me Iruka? No, he knows how it was to be raised without parents, Mizuki? Yes probably. Smells like snakes, possible traitor to Konaha, might be rallying information to Orochimaru of the Sannin. His jacket is wrinkled and scruffed up, he hasn't washed it? No, Mizuki cares a lot for his self-image, he has been travelling great distances, he has recently been into music, and carries a music not badge. To small holes in his coat jacket, but hasn't noticed. Sewed in? No too unprofessional, large enough to be the size of a snakes fangs. He sprung into music and brought flute out that put people to sleep at the same time Otogakure rose in the rice country. There are traces of silt on his boots, possible for him to be travelling through a rice patty. He is a spy for Oto which is a new Shinobi village that was built by Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. Ah…I must repeat this to Jiji.'_

'_**Excellent deduction Na-ru-to-kun, you're faster than me in my brains prime. Which…probably wasn't very fast.'**_

'_Aw don't say that Kyuu-hime, you're way smarter than any Nara I know!'_

'_**You calling me dumb Naru-kun? Well maybe I want to be more then dumb, so why don't you…come here and fuck me stupid?**_

'_Suuuure thing Kyuu-hime. Oh well, I have test to try and pass."_ Naruto told his Vixen as he Christmas tree'd the test.

"PUT YOUR PENCILS DOWN." Iruka yelled as he and Mizuki collected the tests.

When Mizuki got Naruto's test, it showed a picture of Mizuki saying

"Oh yes Orochimaru-Sama- Faster!"

Mizuki blushed, but quickly covered it up.

'_Ah there's the killer, I always knew Mizuki swung 'that' side. Tiny hint of pink around his cheek bones, he was just blushing, but learnt to control it. He has been walking with a limp for a while. I knew Orochimaru was gay, but I didn't think he'd take things THIS far!'_

'_**Naruto-kun, you want to take me to the Cloud Nine and back?' **_Kyuubi said showing him pictures of them doing some very naughty things. '_**You see those poses? I made them by myself Juuust for you'**_ Kyuubi said Huskily.

'_Kyuu-Hime! I'm not ready!'_

'_**Ah, true. You're not even a Shinobi yet.'**_

"Ok class we shall get down to the Jutsu portion. First up! Ami Akyuka!"

The girl did pitiful, but if her father wanted her to die so badly by signing her up, so be it. She was a forced pass.

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba did average.

10 minutes later

"Naruto Nii Uzumaki!"

'_What? I wasn't expecting Yugi-chan to fill out all of those papers yet!'_

'_**Good job Naruto-kun, keeping track of your Mates! Nibi would have the time of her life with you. I mad you big for a reason you know?' **_Naruto decided ignoring his tenant's comment would be quite valuable for his test.

"Do the three"

Naruto Henged into Iruka, Kawarimi's with Mizuki, after making Iruka mad and throw a chair at him.

Mizuki did not approve.

Then he made three sickly Bunshin.

"Iruka-sensei, there is no way it's possible for me to do the Academy Bunshin with my Chakra levels, and you should know that."

"Ok Naruto you-"

"Fail. We can't allow exceptions to every student who can't pass our test"

'_Doesn't like me? Severe understatement. Probably wants to gain favors from the villagers, allowing him to deliver to Orochimaru for his experiments. Or Orochimaru wants me for Kyuu-hime's Youki. Doesn't matter, he'll get Youki poisoning within a day of his experiments.'_

'_**That's right Naruto-kun, my energy, is for you, and you alone.'**_

Ever since Kyuubi had taught him the subject of "sex", she had taken every opportunity to tease him shamelessly.

'…_Fine, I'll play along'_ Naruto thought originally meaning with Mizuki, but Kyuubi took that as an invitation to do some very kinky things in his mindscape.

"Naruto, meet me at the balcony tonight, there is another method of passing."

'_He wants me to steal something…powerful at that.'_

_**That Night**_

"Mizuki-te-Sensei! Where are you?" _'Come out you bastard so I can rip you fucking throat out!' _Naruto meant.

"Right here. Wow you really want to pass! You must steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Hokage's office, and bring it to me. Learn a jutsu from it if you can. Then, give the scroll to me. I'll be waiting at the Darkling Forests." Mizuki explained to his former student.

"Alright! I'll go get it!"

'_hahahaha, take that you demon bastard!' _Mizuki thought with a grin.

_**Twenty Minutes and a Bored Mizuki Later**_

"Mizuki-teme, I got you the fucking scroll you asked for." While immediately thinking '_Kuso, I blew it'_

"Good job! You pass! Now hand over the scroll and DIE!" the gay white haired masochist yelled throwing a windmill Shuriken at him.

Which he caught.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Bored…"

"What?"

"Bored! BORED! **BORED!** **Uzumaki Hijutsu: One Thousand Years of PAIN!"** Naruto yelled jabbing his fingers into his stomach, releasing Kyuubi

"Hey Kyuu-hime, I brought you something to play with!" he wheezed out.

"**Aw Naru-kun, You shouldn't have!"**

"Out of the way chick!"

"**No."**

"What was that you bitch?"

Suddenly the air around was so cold and thick, you could cut it with a kunai.

You can do a lot of things with Kyuubi and get away with. Except, calling her a bitch.

"**I'm sorry you asshole, did you just call me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune a 'bitch'?" **Kyuubi asked in a menacing tone.

"Kyuubi is a male you bitch. Women are too weak."

"**Fine, then you can prove to me how 'strong and manly' you are." **She said looking him straight in the eye and pouring all the Killer Intent into Mizuki, so no one else could feel it.

Mizuki felt like he was exploding into pieces.

His body was getting swollen.

His face, arms, and legs were starting to fry away and smoke.

His brain was literally fried.

And a whole lot of other horrible things happened. Eg. His manhood melting, his Solar plexus compressing, and nerves and veins burst everywhere.

In the end he was nothing but fried bones with a layer of skin around him.

"**My Naru-kun, is a thousand times the man you'll ever be. I hope you rot wherever you go."**

Naruto's body randomly jerked around in pain.

"K-kyuu-h-hime, I-I d-don't t-t-think I-I'll be l-letting y-you out f-f-for a-a w-wh-ile." Naruto said in pain.

'_**Fuck I'm such and idiot. Nine tails worth of Youki could kill any man, and if he was not an Uzumaki it would have killed him too! Naruto-kun…I failed you.'**_

She hovered her hand over him as they were encased in red Youki.

'_**If this doesn't work…**_

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes.

'_**Just a bit more'**_ She began to sweat. **'**_**Dammit, only Cho-chan has the Youki control to heal this permanently.**_

His eyes jerked up a bit more as he began figuring out how to move his body.

"**Yes! It worked!"**

"Kyuu-hime? Am I alive?"

"**Yes Naru-kun! You are!"**

"Prove it." He said a bit playfully.

Grinning like the mad women she was, she smashed her lips into his.

Naruto's eyes comically widened, but then relaxed and began to kiss back. Kyuubi then attacked his wet cavern with her tongue, tasting every part of him, as Naruto did the same.

Their moment was interrupted by the need for air as they broke apart.

"**Proof enough?"**

"Hell yeah!"

"**Naruto-kun, I love you." **Kyuubi said tightening her embrace on him.

"Me too…Kyuubi-chan." Was all he could say before his head was hidden by her large cleavage.

They walked out of the forest, leaving the charred Mizuki skeleton, and a giggling ANBU.

"Oh Kami, Jiraiya-sama is going to get a kick out of this. His godson and my little brother is dating the Kyuubi. This is Icha Icha Gold!" an Inu masked Anbu said to himself.

_**As I told you, A great Romantic fluffy chappie with Kyuubi and Naruto.**_

_**And KyuubiNibi, How was THAT for a fitting end.**_

_**Anyway, *STARTS RANT***_

_**So I was driving down to some fucking place with my family, I was updating my new story Naruto of The Red Sea, and finished the intro chapter, Then I came to this one, got a good 1645 words in, then my sister decided it would be ultra-cool to let my fucking computer die on me so she could read some fanfics on her fucking phone. Then my family asks me to either abandon my loyal followers, who I would ride to the mouth of hell and back for (you guys), or do some other shit that I am not going into, and naturally, I pick you guys, cause I love ya all. THEN my fucking computer rebooted when I was Just going to up-fucking-date this story, so I had to work on this goddamn story AGAIN. I went through so much shit JUST TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, YOU BETTER ENJOY IT! And if you don't please point out something I could change.**_

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE DEARS LISTED ABOVE WHO REVIEWED! Hope-fucking-fully I won't have to make you guys wait 6 fucking days or something just for a new chapter**_

_***END RANT***_

_**Please Review, constructive Criticism is welcome, Flamers, if you do not have a point, I will use your flames to make some Smores.**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**_

_**Peace out.**_

_**SEND ME SOME WAFFLES ROANES STEEL! I NEED'EM!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello once again Fanfiction. When we split up, Mizuki was turned into a charred skeleton, Naruto got his first kiss, and the remaining Academy batch were recently turned into Genin. And now, to my gorgeous, sexy, reviews.**_

_**HOLLOWTGH: Thank you. It is because of people like you I love writing.**_

_**MizoreShirayukiFan: I think you're a bit confused. Naruto is going to Kumo with Yugao. Konaha is sort of…left behind.**_

_**DemonicPain10: Yes, Naruto learned some stuff from the Forbidden Scroll. I had no plans for teams but you, sir, deserve a ****ing Medal! Naruto is now on Hinata's team! God thank you for this idea. THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

_**Bankai777: Nibi + Naruto = A great time in bed.**_

_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Thank you.**_

_**KyuubiNibi: I will not be bashing Kakashi, or the Sandaime. They are two of the most badass characters ever. Sakura and Sasuke, of course they'll be bashed. And when I said I'd be making changes to Fu's physical appearance, I was serious. Fu's breasts will not be a problem.**_

_**SoulHavok: Thank you.**_

_**Roanes Steel: THANK THE GODS YOU'RE HERE! I'M DOWN TO HALF A HOUSE OF WAFFLES! AND MY SYRUP SUPPLY TOO**_

_**Perseus2247: Tell it again? Sorry couldn't resist the urge to pun.**_

_**Bob: Dear god, I should make a waffle Cult!**_

_**Tronop04: Then I shall not disappoint!**_

_**PoeticFire: I'll go through more crap just to update for you guys. No probs here.**_

_**UzumakiBattleWolf: 2 years no update? That's the kinda author you send hate mail too. Or very awe inspiring words of encouragement.**_

_**Konahagakure-Academy**_

It was a slightly regular day for Naruto. Except for the fact that he was now officially a Genin, and he was being placed on a team.

There was a lot of gossip in the room currently. All the fan girls that (somehow) passed, were all talking to each other about how they were going to win their crushes heart. Some were saying they were going to be the best Kunoichi ever. Or wanting to be on par with Tsunade of the Sannin.

'_At least there's some girls who take being a Kunoichi seriously. All these fan girls are the reason why Kunoichi are given a bad name.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'_**Naruto-kun, you do realize you're leaving this place in a few weeks right?'**_

'_WHAT? I was not told about this!'_

'_**Of course you weren't. While you were carelessly strolling around the Hokage office I was actually listening to what he said to that purple haired bitch that you're so attached too.'**_

'_Kyuu-Hime! Tha's mean, Yugao-chan isn't a bitch. I doubt you'd like being called that!'_

'_**You're right Naruto kun, so you better come up here with that third leg of yours!'**_Kyuubi said with a grin.

'_One of these I'm going to have too.' _Kyuubi then decided on sending him a picture of himself being tied to a bedpost and the figures of Kyuubi and another woman in front of him with whips.

'_AGH! Kyuubi-Chan! What was that for? And who was that other women?' _Naruto thought back.

'_**Oh, that was my sister Nibi. Now I believe you have some stupid team to get into.'**_She said cutting off their mental connection

"Hello Class! Or should I say, newly graduated Genin!" Iruka shouted with a thumbs up.

Nothing happened except a cricket chirping.

"Iruka-sensei, you probably shouldn't make jokes, it's not your area of expertise."

Iruka nodded dumbly.

"Anyway, I have the teams here."

"Team one…-"

"Team seven Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. You're Sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"CHA! TAKE THAT INO PIG! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!"

Sasuke slammed his head into the table.

And then a kid who looked like a ghost walked in.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. You're sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Then the door opened and some Jounin filled in.

Naruto recognized Genma, two ANBU, Asuma, Kurenai, and a few others who he thought were new.

"Team 8 is with me." The red eyed women spoke as Naruto and the rest of his "team" stood up.

"Team Ten you guys are coming with me." No response "TEAM TEN, GET YOU'RE GREEN ASSES OVER HERE!" Asuma repeated making them jump up and follow. "Thank you."

Soon there was no one left. No one except-

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI!" Need I say more?

_**With Team 8**_

"Hello team My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I'll be you sensei as of today. So why don't we get to know each other."

"H-how do w-we do that?"

'_If she keeps it up with the stuttering, I swear I'll pop a nerve!' _Naruto thought.

"Well I'll go first, My Name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like my friends, genjutsu, taking a day off and dango. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, those who say genjutsu is weak, and they who underestimate Kunoichi. My dreams for the future is to settle down and have a kid with a nice man." Kurenai spoke. "Why don't you go first Hinata-chan."

"M-my name is H-hyuuga H-h-inata, I like my s-sister, c-cinnamon rolls a-nd a certain boy" she said oddly without stuttering. "My dislikes are the people who look down on him, and the people who say I'll never be a good clan heir, and a blonde bitch from Kumo!" she yelled, but then gasped and stuttered out the rest "M-my dr-dreams f-for t-t-he fu-ture is t-to confess to him."

Naruto rolled his eyes '_Great, I have a fan girl who __stalks __me'._

"You next Naruto." Kurenai said with a frown.

"My name, Is Naruto Uzumaki, I thought you should already know that. I lov- well, like my tenant, Lightning, Fire, Ramen, Bijuu, Kenjutsu, my clan, and so much other stuff I will not tell you. My dislikes are FAN GIRLS WHO GIVE KUNOICHI A BAD NAME!" '_Well, I agree with the kid, but he probably doesn't know that his team mate is one.'_ Kurenai thought. "Stalkers, rapists, perverts, Uchiha's, Hyuuga's And the list goes on, and on, and on. My dreams for the future I have no intentions of telling you."

"W-w-w-w-hy d-do you d-dislike Hyuuga's?" Hinata asked a bit sadly.

"Oh you know, they just _love_ to jab their bloody palms into someone I love's rear end. Seriously, watch where the hell you aim! Stupid, bloody, arrogant Hyuuga's and don't even get me started on those Red-eyed emo freaks!" Naruto ranted. "But who knows, maybe the future clan heir can change the Hyuuga's"

At that, Hinata perked up a bit. But she still was mad that he already loved someone.

She reached into her pouch and took out a picture and crumpled it with all her might. All Naruto needed to see was blonde hair in a ponytail, and a Kumo forehead protector.

'_Oh…HELL no she didn't!' _Naruto thought.

"Hey! We're getting off topic, Shino, you're up.

"I'm Shino Aburame. I like bugs. I dislike the people who kill bugs. My dream is to collect all the rare species of bugs."

'_Great, one of those bug weirdo's. Juuust great. a fan girl, a bug lover and a Clan-hating Village pariah who apparently is in love with his tenant. All in all, NO ONE WHO APPRECIATES GENJUTSU! Better report this to the Hokage.'_ Kurenai thought.

"Well come to training ground 8 tomorrow for the _real_ Genin exam"

She thought before dismissing them and shunshin'ing away

"N-naruto-K-kun, Would you like to go out for ramen?" she asked without stutter.

"Nah, I'm good. I was just about to train a bit." Naruto replied with a smile.

"C-can you d-do me a- favor?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

"Sure, whad'dya need. A prank? I'll pull one for ya."

"N-no. C-can you stay a-way from f-female K-kumo K-kunoichi?"

"Hinata-san, no Kumo Shinobi is going to know that I'm on your team. No need worrying about yourself like that. Besides, I don't think that Kumo is going to be after your Byakugan again."

'_He's…Concerned about me! Now all I need is for that Kumo bitch to stay away from him.'_

_**(AN: Am I bashing Hinata? Because I don't really mean to…)**_

"N-no, they might try to kidnap _you._"

"I have to go Hinata-san. See you tomorrow."

'_H-he ignored me!'_ our pupil-less blue-head thought.

_**In the Labyrinth**_

"Did you see all that Kyuu-hime? She just told me to avoid my fiancé! Right in my face! I'm pretty sure she knows! After all, her father _is_ the Hyuuga clan head, who has to attend all the meeting Jiji calls, and he just _has_ to rat everything including my engagement to his oh so _precious_ daughter."

Kyuubi stood next to him with an amused smile adorn on to her facial structure. Although, she still could not figure out how Naruto new the word fiancé. She'd have to check his memories later.

"**Actually, I personally am quite annoyed about how you openly blabbed about your relationship with me. I know you're staying only for a few weeks, but seriously? They might be holding the Chunin exams for you here."**

_**Meanwhile**_

"So this year ACHOOO! Ah, someone must be talking about me. Anyway, we have all the daimyo's approval to hold the Chunin exams in Konaha." Danzo said.

"Yeah whatever."

_**Back with Naruto**_

"I know, but who cares? If they can't respect a human in a relationship with a Bijuu, that's their problem.

Over their first kiss, the two had gotten very close to each other. It's hard not too when you're literally inseparable.

"**Naru-kun, you're going off focus. You said you were going to do some experiments, so let's go to the bunker."**

"Ah, thank you Kyuu-Hime." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips before slipping on a black jumpsuit and a black cloak.

That was the other thing that grew. He and Kyuubi kissed a lot more often, and she finally decided she had enough of his orange hideousity, and made his clone's sew up sew up more clothes for him.

They walked down one of the looooong halls until they came to a large room the size of a small hospital.

The room was covered in chakra infused what-if's and things of the nature.

He slowly walked up to his newly made masterpiece. It was a sword, that Kyuubi infuses her Youki into, and because of her mastery of all elements, you could put every Chakra nature into it to give it a nasty kick.

"**Naru-kun, you seem awfully distracted."**

"Sorry, Kyuu-chan, whenever I see this, it reminds me of Kaa-chan." He said stroking the braided rope that his mother had stitched in with her own hair.

He pulled out a needle and took out some of his blood, but nothing came out.

"Kyuu-chan, can I get some of my blood?"

"**Oh yes…sorry about that. Ever since the forest, my healing gets to you way faster."**

He drew a blood sample and out it on a dish and sealed it in a scroll, then took a paper with a few seals written on it and put it over his eyes.

This was another thing he favored. He called it a microseal. It allowed you to look at something with much more zoom then a regular human eye.

Kyuubi herself was taken aback by the sheer amount of things that Orochimaru would kill for that her favorite Red head Naruto invented. She liked what she called the "sizzle-smoke-go-boom" liquid as she called. Hey, old habits die hard.

"Kyuu-Hime! I think I have a bloodline!"

'_**Why am I not surprised?'**_

"**Really? You're eyesight might be blurry, let me see."** Reality stated that she just wanted to use one of his ultra-cool inventions.

But in this case, that's not what shocked her. She looked closely to see all the elements landed in a chromosome deep in the DNA. The funny thing is, he didn't 46 like a normal human. The blonde had exactly 50. The last chromosome that controlled eye color looked like on pair was about to split disappear.

'_**I wonder…what would it do if Naruto-kun lost that pair completely.'**_

"**Naru-kun, I think you are able to use all the elements. And combine them too!"**

At that Naruto froze from playing around with his Zero-Freeze liquid and almost dropped it.

"Kyuu-hime…is this a prank? If so, tell me what I need to do to make it up?" Naruto said a bit shocked.

"**Naru-kun, I am absolutely serious."**

"…YATTA! Take that Konaha! An awesome bloodline is leaving you!"

"**Naruto-kun, I've been around since before the Rikudo Sennin, and he had the first Kekkei Genkai. This is a new bloodline to the whole world! What will you call it?"**

"I-I d-don't know! I need more information before I can do anything as far as naming goes. How about you name it? To make it special."

"**How about…the Henkogan, because you're eye color gene is almost non-existent. Pretty soon it will be switching colors all day!" **Kyuubi said with an excited smile and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Which element should I start with Kyuu-Hime?"

"**We should start off with your Lightning element since you're going to Kumo." **Kyuubi said, but was actually saying that knowing of the boys love for lightning.

"You know, when I was six., I made a promise. That I would be the Lightning, that protects the Rain."

"**Then I don't suppose you would let me be the Rain, would you?** Kyuubi asked, smiling.

"You have and always will be, Kyuubi-Hime." Naruto said returning the smile.

Kyuubi took it as an open invitation and she smashed her lips against his.

Naruto didn't take long to kiss back. Their tongues danced around for a while as Kyuubi nibbled his lower lip.

Kyuubi explored her soon-to-be mates cavern with her tongue. Naruto let her do as she pleased.

Soon they broke apart.

"**You've improved, Naru-kun. Makes me wonder how that happened?"**

"Kyuu-Hime, you've always been sealed inn my gut, and you know that with how many times you kiss me, there is nothing to d but improve."

"**True Naru-kun. After all, I have to prepare you for Nibi-chan and her container!"** Kyuubi said with a grin.

The rest of the day was spent in a different bunker, where Kyuubi instructed Naruto on how to use his Lightning affinity.

They also ended up in a few awkward positions, like when Naruto hit one of Kyuubi's pleasure point, and she collapsed on him,, moaning in pleasure.

_**Kumo (I just noticed that I have been barely bringing Kumo to your awareness)**_

"Yugito, are you sure you'll be able to marry a 12 year old?"

"Ah, I don't mind, nor do I find it immoral. That comes with having a thousand year old perverted cat stuck in your head telling you to ravish everything you see" Yugito said to her two brothers, A and Bee. Both of them blushed slightly. When she said everything, she meant male, female, tree , stone, anything that looked like it could give her pleasure.

"Well we don't have to about you being cheesed, cause lil nine-o will keep you all pleased! YEAH!" B rapped.

"Uhhh, Yugito?"

"I have no idea what that means." She replied blushing.

'_That's it. I'll just find my own boyfriend! That'll show Nibi that I know what I am'_ Yugito thought to herself.

Nibi, who was listening, was not amused. Matter of fact, she was down right pissed.

'_**Oh, the little brave kitten thinks she doesn't need me? Well, I guess all she needs is for her heart to get broken a few times. Then Kyuu-chans container will come here and have to sort her out from the emotional mess she becomes.' **_Nibi thought to herself, angered.

Bad things were about to happen.

_**Ok! Done! So what do you think? Good? Bad? Hate it? love it? But I personally think I did pretty good with this chapter. Giving him a bloodline, all his inventions, and **__**how**__** can you go wrong with NaruKyuu fluffiness? But I bet you're all wondering "Why the hell is this crazy bitch doing that to Yugito?" This will be answered in time. If you're reading this, you get a cookie. No one ever reads what the author has to say.**_

_**Anyway, Review please, Constructive Criticism is always welcome, Flamers, do not waste your flames unnecessarily, or they will be used to toast marshmallows .**_

_**PLEASE READ: Please vote on whether I should, or should not bash Hinata. If I feel up to it, I'll do it anyways, but I'll let you guys decide. Deadline is the Chunin Exams. The poll is on my profile, or you can PM or review it in your wonderful reviews…THAT I EXPECT!**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**_

_**Until we Next meet.**_

_**Peace out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Once Again Fanfiction.I am feeling soooooo powered up to write this story, so I'm giving you a new chapter today! When we left off, Naruto was being a mad scientist, the Genin teams have been assigned, and Yugito is making one of the biggest mistakes in her life. Shout outs? Well those are coming up in 3..2…1 NOW!**_

_**Bankai777: That…is a truly wonderful idea. Should I make her scared to the inch of her life? Or have them try to coexist with each other?**_

_**Roanes Steel: OMG! WAFFLES! And…noo…IS THAT SYRUP POOL FOR ME? *grabs a waffle* FREEEDOOMMMMM! *splash* (or would that be a splat? FINALLY! A TASTE! OF THE WAFFLE GODS VERY OWN!**_

_**The Immortal Doctor Reid: It's a matter of Loyalty. She thinks she is going to have to wait a loooong time for Naruto to come, and she is growing impatient, so she tries to find someone who can 'love her' AND THER IS ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF THAT! UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NII NARUTO! Yeah….forgot my meds today.**_

_**StrongGuy159: Ooooh, think you're strong eh? Let's see how fast I can make you cry with a heart breaking chapter, eh? Just kidding, I'm not that for the support. It really boosts my morals.**_

_**Kyuubi Is Pimpin: Ummm….yeah…sure. Is this Sakura we're talking about? CAUSE IF IT IS! THAT BITCH IS GOIN DOOOOWN! NO ONE STEALS MAH WUFFLES!**_

_**Cerberus Kyuubi: so far…that's one vote.**_

_**SSJ3 *Killer Bee jumps in* : One vote for dah bashin keep em comin! YEEEEEAH!**_

_**My dear KyuubiNibi: Thanks for the evaluation. I don't even know where I got the Yugito-wants-to-fuck-a-tree scene from. It was just totally random.**_

_**UzumakiBattleWolf: Yugito will TRY to get a boyfriend, but it ends…badly.**_

_**Tronop04: Ooooh this one is smart!**_

_**ShadowBroker13: No, Yugito hates waiting, and is feeling like if she waits any longer, she'll be…disappointed. Remember, signing the papers was 7 years ago.**_

_**DemonicPain10: Well you're smart…no….GENUIS, you gave me the Hinata idea, I'm sure you'll figure it out. The chances of Hinata not being bashed are slim, things are gonna start growin thin! AWWW YEAH! *Killer Bee jumps out.***_

_**PoeticFire: Here's your Cookie (:::)! To show my support. Hinata better be prepared to meet the ground, cause this is just sound! Seriously…my Beerap sucks. I'll keep up the NaruKyuu Flufiness.**_

_**HOLLOWTGH: Thank you for another moral boost KEEP EM COMIN! I'm getting so depressed. They mean a lot to me**_

_**Niralath: She remained loose because Naruto didn't want her to stay in his mind. But they kept in touch via Telepathic connection. I'll probably have to explain this later on.**_

_**The Lone Swordwolf: Yes, you can have all the cookies you want, (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(enough?) good to see you're still here after the not-so-polite response I gave you last time, Hinata is undergoing bashing, so let's see what's Stashing YEAAH! My rapping sucks. Yugito will not be losing her virginity to anyone besides Naruto. Seriously, what kind of writer do you think I am? I know no underage sex, but in the Shinobi world, old enough to kill, old enough to have sex. But don't worry, I'll wait.**_

_**NDavid: Thank you**_

It was an average night in Konaha. Civilians were done bitching to each other how they need more control in the decisions that Konaha made. Or how their sales were. Shinobi were doing missions, playing poker, training, or, as one particular shinobi was, conduct mad experiments.

"AHH KYUU-HIME ITS GONNA BLOW!'

Then nine tails went and tightly clasped around the exploding object. It went out with a small poof.

"**Hey Naruto-kun, that one was way more powerful than the others. What did you use?"**

"Ah, Kyuu-hime, may I introduce you to…Liquid Chakra! I took the Chakra from a simple Suiton Jutsu I used and extracted the chemical bonds to add into a blood pill liquefied. Remember when I asked you to perform that small Suiton Jutsu? I got some of you Youki."

"The liquid changes color for different Chakra's. For the Chakra levels of a fan girl, its yellow. You do not want to know how I found out. An average Chakra is Orange. Jounin-ish level is green, blue is Kage. Light blue is Jinchuuriki, and Red is Demonic Chakra. I don't know if I should experiment with this but… I have a bit of Orochimaru's blood." Naruto said with a slightly worried glance Kyuubi's direction.

"**Inject it into my body."** Kyuubi said, and judging by her tone, there was no room for argument. But hey, you could atleast try

"Kyuu-hime…No. I can't bring myself to do such a horrid thing to anyone. I'd be no better than Orochimaru."

"**You're different Naruto-kun. He forced people to endure his sick tests. You have a willing test subject. Plus, I'm a Bijuu. I can make anything I want, go away. No matter how powerful it may be."**

"Ok Kyuu-Hime. This better not affect you in any way." Naruto said in a tone that scared Kyuubi. A lot.

He only spoke in that tone when he once tried to commit suicide.

'_**This is not good. I better up my healing on his body by the tenfold!'**_

"**Naruto-kun, you better not even think about it, now inject it!"**

Naruto did as he was told despite how much he may have hated it.

When the needle punctured her skin and the liquid entered her, she didn't as much as flinch.

"What's going on Kyuu-Hime?" He questioned with regret in his voice

"**Well…for starters I got a direct tag on Orochimaru. I can find him wherever he may hide. Ooh what's this? Looks like I've got a memory package to open!"**

Naruto was puzzled at the statement.

"**A memory package is a selection of memories that you ignored or have not paid attention to. In this case, I've gained **_**some **_**of Orochimaru's memories. Unfortunately it is impossible to view them all." **Kyuubi explained to her red headed host.

"Are you hurt?" he all but whispered.

"**I'm a Bijuu Naruto-kun, I'd like to see someone try."** Kyuubi said with almost a hint of arrogance. "**Ok, let's be fair, the only human that will hurt me, is you, with you third leg."** She teased. Naruto's face matched his red hair for a few seconds before receding to normal.

"Ok Kyuu-Hime, I'm going to go to Bunker 7 to practice my Lightning manipulation." Naruto said seriously.

"**Naruto-kun, I think your forgetting something. It's 12 am in the morning."**

"Right, I'll be quiet."

"**Ohhh no you don't, someone **_**will **_**keep me company in bed tonight."** Sighing, Naruto accepted defeat. Something he's learnt to do a lot.

With a happy smirk, Kyuubi watched as he took of his jumpsuit, and put on some special Uzumaki-made Chakra heated pajamas. The Ramen bowl pattern was a bonus too.

A few seconds later Naruto realized his mistake. His shirt was still- ***Swipe* **on… Or not.

Kyuubi hated clothing almost as much as she hated Uchiha's. She cherished every second of skin on skin contact she could get with her host.

"**Much better. Although I thought you learned by now…"**She said with a small, yet satisfied smile on her face as she snuggled closer into his now bare, surprisingly firm chest.

_**Next Day, Training Ground 8**_

"Today is your test. Your task is to beat me in an all-out fight, and take these bells from me." Kurenai explained.

"T-there only t-two b-b-bells S-sensei." Our Stuttering Princess stuttered out.

"Very good observation Hinata, one of you, will not pass and will be sent back to the Academy. Any questions?"

"No"

"*Yawn* Questions? Questions are boring."

"N-no s-sensei."

"Very well, a last bit of advice, come at me with the intent to kill. When I say start, you guys must hide. BEGUIN!" She yelled as two of them scrambled away.

"Uh, Naruto? You're supposed to hide."

"I know, but I have a really big itch."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai questioned, about to kill her student for being perverted.

"Oh you know, TO FIGHT PEOPLE WHO OUTRANK ME! **Raition: Shuriken Bunshin!** (**Lightning Release: Shuriken Clones)"**

Kurenai was baffled at the moment. She was thinking her student was insane, but then had to dodge multiple Shurikens made out of lightning.

"**Raiton: Inazuma Sutoraiki! (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)"** Naruto called out as several bolts of lightning came from the sky and stuck different places where Kurenai was standing.

Kurenai was shocked. (**No pun intended) **In the Shinobi history, everyone with a Lightning affinity used electricity, never actual lightning. Lightning was the one thing every Shinobi thought impossible. Take that Kakashi!

But her joy ended soon as she was using the Shunshin to flash around the training ground to avoid being killed.

"**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!( Wind Release: Blade of the Wind God(I think))" **Naruto yelled as many strong, sharp winds blew by Kurenai.

Naruto ran up to her and slid beneath her legs grabbing the two bells.

"Hey Hinata, Shino! Come get your bells!" Naruto called out as the two emerged from the bushes.

"Naruto, you do realize that you jeopardized the true meaning of the test right?"

"Sorry, I told you I had an itch." Naruto said, sheepishly.

"We'll talk about this later, for now you, me, Hokage's office _(__**What else do you think I would say?),**_Team, congratulation's, you pass thanks to the Naruto ruining the true purpose of the test, which is TEAMWORK. Report back here tomorrow for your first mission."

They all chorused "Hai" and walked away. Or in Naruto's case, snuck away. That was until there was a vice-grip on his shoulder. He looked up to se Kurenai looking at him with a raised eyebrow]

_**Lemon Alert! Just kidding.**_

She pulled him by the ear to the Hokage Mansion…after chasing him around the Village with the help of other Shinobi.

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto yelled as Kurenai was about to yell at him for not showing respect to the Hokage.

"Ah, Hello Naruto-kun. I trust this is your Sensei? What did you do this time…loosen the boards at the hot springs _again?"_

"Hey! They were at fault for peeking in the first place!"

"And you didn't?"

"I was wearing a freaking blindfold for Kami's sake!"

Kurenai, for the third time in the day, was shocked with a stupid expression on her face. Seeing this, the aged Hokage decided to ask about what troubled her.

"Are you having any trouble with him, Yuuhi-san?" he asked a bit coldly, in case she was one of the "Demon Haterz" as Naruto called them.

"No Hokage-sama, I just thing that Naruto-kun may have an extremely rare bloodline. He was able to call lightning from the sky. I don't mean electricity, I am talking about actual lightning." Kurenai said, barely able to make sense.

"Naruto?" the Hokage rumbled.

"Ok, ok, I admit…I had Kuranai-sensei locked in a Genjutsu that I found in the library."

"Naruto…do you know who wrote all of the books on Genjutsu in the library?"

"Nope."

"It was Konaha's Genjutsu Mistress." The Hokage deadpanned

"Really? That's a cool name, I wonder who it is."

"BAKA! THEY WERE ALL WRITTEN BY YOU SENSEI AND SHE DIDN'T WRITE THAT TECHNIQUE!" He yelled, exasperated at the boys seemingly dense brain.

"Oh... THAT'S AWESOME! MY SENSEI IS THE GENJUTSU MISTRESS!"

A series of clapping sounds echoed through the room. Each coming from the Anbu, Hokage, Kyuubi and anyone in the room face palming.

"Naruto, just tell us what you know about whatever you did back then.

"To be honest, I don't know-"

"*Cough* lies *cough* all of them *cough* Sorry about that, I just choked." Kurenai said, Naruto looked back, smiles and nodded then continued.

"It seemed like…instincts. It just happened." Naruto said.

The Hokage sighed, pulled out his pipe from a drawer, and put it on his desk. Then he pulled out a bottle of Sake from the other, and set it besides the pipe.

"Ok, I'm ready. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine Jiji, I think it is best if Kurenai-sensei leaves for this…bomb I'm about to drop, for reasons you know why. Those clouds are pretty aren't they? I love how they leave Konaha, and drift of in the wind."

Sarutobi smiled at the code he used, and asked Kurenai to leave.

"Ok Jiji, I have a bloodline. It allows me to use all the elements. As for actually calling lightning from the sky, I have no idea how that works, but Kyuu-Hime…" his voice trailed off as he let those words out of his mouth.

"Did you just call the Kyuubi female?" he asked.

"…dammit"

"And judging from the nickname you gave 'her' you're in a relationship with her. Tell. Me. I'm. Wrong."

"Yeah Jiji."

"That's Juuuust great. My grandson is dating the Kyuubi, Do you have ANY idea how ridiculous this sound Naruto? Where she now."

"She's kinda…not with me…at the moment."

The God of Shinobi's eyes widened.

"You IDIOT! YOU LET OUT THE THING THAT ALMOST LEVELED OUR VILLAGE!"

"Jiji, I think I did a good job of hiding it today, but, I am REALLY not in the mood for this. I found out that Konaha turned their back to my village as Iwa and Kiri killed _hundreds_. Men, women children, all died. THEY COULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU COULD JUST HAVE RISKED A FEW SHINOBI! Sure, we brought some down with them, but that doesn't change the fact that most of them are dead."

"Naruto, don't think that making that decision didn't hurt. That is still my biggest regret for this day. That was the day that Homura ordered Danzo's former ROOT to kill our Shinobi, I couldn't send Shinobi even if they begged to go because I didn't know who was a Konaha Shinobi and who was a ROOT. I wouldn't risk anymore Uzumaki's dying than the few who did."

"That was a stupid decision and you know it Jiji."

"Yes…It was. Now…whats the chance of you bringing Kyuubi here?"

"Later Jiji, I think Kurenai-sensei is getting worried. How long until I'm leaving?"

"You have one week. I'll miss you when you're gone. I'll make an exception just this once, but I'll miss doing your paper work too. Promise and old man, that you'll come by to visit, and pull a few pranks." Hiruzen asked.

"Old man, you know I'd do that without you asking. Seeya later, I'm going to the lab." He said lightning shunshining away.

"Wait a second…HE DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Kurenai walked back in as he was regaining his composure.

"Hokage-Sama, why do you let him disrespect you like that?"

"Kurenai-san…that is his way of showing people respect. He calls my students Jiraiya and Tsunade, 'Ero-Sennin' and 'Baa-chan' and if he doesn't, something is wrong. If he doesn't call me Jiji, I'd be worried."

_**With Naruto**_

"Ah…Labyrinth, sweet Labyrinth…good to be home." Naruto said.

"**Naruto-kun! How was your weak team?" **Kyuubi asked walking towards him and smashing her lips into his. Naruto kissed back as Kyuubi moaned.

"I did all the work. Kurenai-sensei is the Genjutsu Mistress of Konaha."

"**Naruto-kun, remember what I told you, don't get too close to people."**

"I'm not Kyuu-Hime! Although Kurenai-sensei did pull me up with the Old man thinking I had a bloodline that allowed me to control lightning…and one thing led to another…and now the old man wants to meet you."

"**NARUTO! THANKS FOR NOTHING, YOU RECKLESS IDIOT **Kyuubi yelled at him.**"But then again, what can an old man do to me? Let's go see him!"** Kyuubi said hooking his arm with hers.  
She exited the Labyrinth only to see all the animals cornering them.  
"hey guys she-"  
"let me handle this." His extremely powerful girlfriend said leaking a bit of Killer Intent to show the others, she was alpha female.  
A familiar hissing noise made its way to Naruto's ear.  
"Hi Mai-chan!" Naruto called as his favorite snake squeezed him a bit. "I'm sorta in a rush, seeya later!"  
A few seconds later they barged into the doors where Hiruzen was talking with Jiraiya. Then they were surrounded by ANBU.  
"Get away from then or I swear on my job of a Hokage I'll tear you to shreds!" Sarutobi yelled reminding them why he was the God of Shinobi. Then he chuckled a bit. "Sorry about that, the ANBU that guard the Hokage Mansion have to immediately attack everyone who shows face. You must be Kyuubi? Naruto's *cough* girlfriend." Hiruzen said sending a glance to Jiraiya.

"**Oooh, Naruto-kun, I like him. Can we keep him?"** she asked to which Naruto, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"You're trying to tell me…that this is the Kyuubi? Fat chance, but nice score there anyway Gaki, she's got all the right curves in the right places. Kami, that bust size could rival Tsunade's!"

"**Naruto-kun…can I kill him?"**

"No Kyuu-Hime, you can't." Naruto deadpanned.

"**Awww, but what was the point in letting me out of the seal if I can't kill things. Can I kill a Hyuuga? My ass is still sore from their fingers being stuck up there."**

Jiraiya turned green at the thought of that.

"Yeeaaah, no. Jiji, you wanted to meet Kyuubi here she is."

"Wait a minute…You're Naruto? Then who the hell is that kid I left at the Gate?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Yes I am Naruto…Problem?" Naruto replied.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you better have a good explanation for this. The elders _assured _me that The boy they gave me was Naruto. Who. The. Hell. Is. That. Kid?"

"That was not me, don't blame this shit on me!" Hiruzen chuckled out.

"**Ummm, I don't mean to be rude, but what the fuck is going on?"** Kyuubi asked with a small glare.

"Naruto, when your mother was pregnant with you, I was named as your Godfather. I thought I had you with me all this time, I thought I was teaching you all your fathers techniques and that you were still trying to warm up to me, but I guess that the council is trying to spread your father's legacy through out the village."

"**Youki Poisoning."** Kyuubi blurted out as she was playing with a cloud in her hand.

"What?" Jiraiya shot back

"**I just killed the kid you were training…He's choking in the hallway right now.**" Kyuubi replied coolly

"Whatever. I never really liked the brat. He was to…emotionless. We as Shinobi should thrive on the few emotions that keep us human. Something I could never get that kid to understand." He grumbled.

"I was originally planning on having Jiraiya inform me on the news from his spy network, but since it's so late, Please stay for dinner! Biwako-chan is making Yakisoba." He laughed out.

_**Ok Guys, I am SO sorry for the wait, I broke my computer screen, so I had to go get a monitor, and I have a fucking course to finish before school starts, and a some other stuff. And I also presented you guys with a lame chapter. Whoever is reading this gets one of the Waffled Roanes Steel sent me. Just one! This one…to be honest confused the hell out of me myself, so I don't really expect a whole lot of good reviews. My writing has died down a bit these last few days. Next update will probably be for Naruto of the Red Sea, or one of the two stories I plan on starting soon.**_

_**Again, So sorry about the Lame chapter and how long it took to get this lame chapter. Please Review, Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flamers, that I kinda expect, Please Support your flames with reason.**_

_**Chunin Exams: Review Or PM Poll(s): PLEASE READ!**_

_**Should The Sandaime Live or Die? No voters as of yet.**_

_**Hinata To Bash Or Not To Bash Yei:(5) Nei(1)**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**_

_**Peace out**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello once again fanfiction. I am trying to speed through this chapter as fast as possible with as few errors as possible, so please bear with me on this chapter, there might be little to no plot. I'll explain my tardiness at the bottom.**_

_**Chins4tw: Thank you for the vote, I will tabulate it.**_

_**The Immortal Doctor Reid: Awesome, you pass the polling test.**_

_**DemonicPain10: I seem to be doing a lot of fillers lately. Your list of possibilities is greatly appreciated.**_

_**HOLLOWTGH: Well there's a shocker, I didn't really expect it to be that good.**_

_**StrongGuy159: Thank you.**_

_**Time Sea Sky Primordial: At times I whisper harsh words at my computer when that girls face shows up on my screen.**_

_**Bankai777: That is a wonderful idea…Unfortunately naruto would barely be seeing those two anymore.**_

_**Fanfic Shuffling: 50% on your test. You know where you went wrong. Still thank you for the vote.**_

_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Probably Sai…The amount of ideas you get from food is amazing.**_

_**Polling Guest: Thank you.**_

_**KyuubiNibi: Thank you for your input. I HATE MY MONITOR. I really don't get why Kishimoto is making Sarutobi and Hashirama fight for the title of God of Shinobi.**_

_**NDavid: Thank you.**_

_**PoeticFire: Haha, sometimes I read my own profile for kicks. I have no life…I basically live for Fanfiction, Naruto, and school.**_

_**Tronop04: That lemon alert seems to be driving a lot of people crazy, Thank you for voting and heres your waffle (#).**_

_**Legionary Prime: I'm sorry about the Harem thing, I am writing a strict NaruxYugi and a NaruxKyuu right now, feel free to check out the NaruxKyuu one, it's called The Love Unseen or Unseen Love, whatever I can't really think right now. It's on my profile.**_

_**The-Lazy-Bum: Thank you for voting (And watching me write that sorry excuse of a story known as The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki.)**_

_**The Lone Swordwolf :O :0 :o O_o …But…I live the Sandaime. But I agree with your point.**_

_**Shadow-God-Time-Hunt-Ice-Tide: That's a bit demanding…I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Traitless: I LOVE NARUKYUU FLUFF! That's cruel to the Third.**_

_**Naruto-Sheperd: Thank you for voting.**_

_**KnightWolf57: Yup…that's what I thought.**_

Naruto had to say, Biwako cooked _very_ well.

And she also cooked fast. She may not be able to cook ramen, but she certainly came close.

After dinner Naruto went back to the Training bunker

"**Sooo...would that count as a first date Ruto-kun?"** Kyuubi asked with a grin.  
"Of course Kyuu-hime, even if we were in the company of others." Naruto replied.

Kyuubi kissed his and sucked on his whiskers a bit.

"**Now be a good boy and get in the bed, or I will have to force you in." **Kyuubi said breaking his focus from trying to create a solid bolt of lightning between his hands.

He later fell asleep on the side of the bed.

He was assaulted by nightmares.

**"Haha foolish mortal! You actually think that I care for you? You are just worthless mortal whose mind is so easy to control."** Kyuubi said.

"Why don't you go back to your village Konaha Scum!" Yugito yelled.

"You think I would leave Konaha with a demon like you? Die!" Yugao screamed.

He woke up gasping for breath and nearly screaming.

"**Naruto-kun! Are you ok?**" Kyuubi quickly asked.

Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah...just fine..." Naruto said almost a bit sadly.

Kyuubi noticed this and pulled him into her arms, pressing his face into her fairly large breasts.

Naruto's fear was slowly depleted. But it was still there none the less.

'_Eh, hopefully I'll stop having these dreams by tomorrow.'_ Naruto thought to himself before going to sleep in Kyuubi's arms

_**Next Day **_

"Kyuu-Hime…can you get-Mmpghff!" Naruto's voice was muffled as Kyuubi rolled over engulfing his face with her breast's.

"**That's right Naru-Kun, Suck my-…oops." **Kyuubi said sheepishly noticing she was talking aloud and he was awake. **"Morning Naru-kun…"** She said innocently.

"Wouldn't have been "good morning" a few seconds ago if you didn't wake up as far as I am concerned." Muttered Naruto only loud enough so she could hear.

"**Watch it there Naru-kun…You sounded like you swung the other way for a second" **Kyuubi teased back. **"That Sasuke kid would be pleased."**

"…Low blow. Speaking about him, wasn't his family killed by his psychotic brother a few days ago or something?" Naruto asked to which Kyuubi sweat dropped.

"**Naruto-kun, I hate to say this but…that was a year and a half ago."** She deadpanned.

"Oh…Must have had other things occupying my mind. Oh well, I have to meet my team-that-should-not-be." Naruto said shivering a bit.

In all seriousness, his team sucked to him. No one new powerful Ninjutsu's that he could learn or use. His Chakra reserves were almost on par with Shukaku's, so Genjutsu was out of the question. His teammates both came from powerful clans that relied on their Kekkei Genkai. His teacher wasn't the best at either Taijutsu nor Ninjutsu, he doubted Kenjutsu or any of the Side Salad Shinobi Arts as Kyuubi called them. And then there was him. Jinchuuriki of the second strongest Tailed Beast in the Universe, Chakra Monster, An all-rounded element user, a combat specialist and an Uzumaki. Wh would even try to control him if he underwent Bijuu transformation. He shivered at the thought.

He went to a rack next to his and Kyuubi's bed and put on his black Jump Suit and Trench Coat. Optionally, he packed a bunch of Shuriken, Kunai, Explosive Tags, and his Sword incase his pranking nerve got a hold of him.

"**Naruto-kun, if you're not back here by 4'oclock, we are going to miss our scenic ticket route manager from here to Kumo." **Kyuubi said in a voice that clearly said, "Don't be late or there will be hell to pay"

"Got it kyuu-Hime" He Replied joyfully and pulling Kyuubi into a lip-lock. She happily returned the kiss as normal as she watched her red-headed mate speed out of the forest of seath.

"**If only he was shirtless…"** she said aloud. A loud approving hiss was all the reply she got. **"Well trust you to agree! I still can't believe you were lucky enough to be able to watch him in the shower."** She told the now identified snake with a dreamy look in her eyes. "**Oh sure…Rub it in my face…Wait HE'S HOW LONG?"** She yelled before passing out with a nose bleed.

_**Training Ground 8**_

"Good Morning Team!" a red eyed woman greeted her team.

"What? It's morning already? Noooo I'm sorry Ky- Ouch!" Naruto said as he fell off the tree he was hanging upside down from apparently sleeping.

Hinata blushed for no apparent reason. Shino's bugs buzzed loudly…probably indicating he squished a bug.

"Anyway, today we are going to overview our team's individual skills before we take you guys on a mission. Hinata let's start with you."

"I- Am g-g-good with m-my family T-taijutsu and I h-have my B-byakugan." She stuttered out.

"So you're our visual link. Good. Shino?"

"I Track, I drain Chakra, and I disintegrate." Shino simply stated.

"You're our tracker." She said trying not to be scared of the last thing he said. "Naruto?"

"I am good at utilizing the elements, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and my genjutsu is non-existent." Naruto concluded almost as if he was happy.

"Well you will be our…our dedicational specialist and thinker." She blurted out before thinking '_Was it wise to give that kid that job?'_

"Yay, what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked faking excitement.

"We are going to start your training. There are four scrolls around this forest, find each scroll, and it will lead you to the next one, the final one, will lead you to me. Be warned, the scrolls are guarded." She said before shimmering away leaving her genin alone.

"What are you standing around for? Every second counts!" Naruto yelled as his soon-to-be former teammates.

"N-naruto-Kun…I s-s-ee the f-f-irst scroll underneath t-that s-statue." Hinata stuttered

"Can you- Never mind." Naruto said almost bringing her hopes up only to get them deflated. Shino watched but didn't say anything…yet.

Hinata kept on walking towards the scroll to try and give it to Naruto.

"Hinata! Are you crazy? That scroll is being protected by pressure plate activated explosive tags, ninja wire that springs a few kunai launchers, then three log traps when you're in the middle! Think things through! Oh wait…Ah…that's clever…Once you try to disengage the Kunai launcher, it acts as a switch that automatically turns on the pressure plates, blowing you up which means that if you try to deactivate the pressure plate the Kunai launcher will not function properly, which springs the log trap. So obliterate the log first it is." Naruto said all in one breath.

Hinata was a bit discouraged by his outburst, but then found it fascinating that he could gather all that from one glance.

"Wait…there's another trap...do you see it? Shino...do your thing." Naruto said as Shino grunted as his anger subconsciously flared causing the members of his hive to go crazy, but he still complied with the order.

The log crashed into each other, a splinters fell through the air pricking a string readjusting the aim of the Kunai launchers to the pressure plates, making them explode with…smoke.

That slightly angered Naruto as he knew that he was the first Shinobi in history to create a smoke seal, and now someone decided to be cheap and pack smoke bombs in a storage seal, which could cause th- '_AAAAGH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!'_ He mentally yelled at himself. His high functioning brain just loved to overthink things and drive him insane.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

"It appears we have found you Kurenai-sensei." Shino said making Naruto edge away from him.

"Yes it does…report back here tomorrow for your first mission!"

"Kurenai-Sensei! I don't think I'd be able to come…" Naruto said worrying that he might be late.

"Why is that?" She asked a little cross eyed that on their first mission they'd be a member short.

"I-…I…I have a friend. He is sick so I thought it would be nice to visit him, and tomorrow happens to be his birthday, and I can't and I won't and I will NEVER LEAVE A FRIEND BEHIND!" He yelled with flames burning in his eyes…as he lied. Technically, the last part wasn't a lie If that helps any.

Kurenai thought about it before sighing. She knew the boys Childhood and past and it wasn't something Konaha should be proud of, but didn't care anyway.

"Fine…I'll just give Shino and Hinata an easy mission like watering gardens."

"Thank you…" he said with a dismissive waved that almost seemed like they were seeing each other for the last time. He disappeared in a buzz of lightning making his teams except Shino's eyes widen to epic proportions.

Hinata didn't like it. '_Hopefully that fucking Kumo Kunwhorechi keeps her filthy hands away from MY Naruto-kun!'_

When Hyuuga's dislike something…They throw a mind tantrum, and curse the living shit out of it.

She decided…she would stalk him. I mean it isn't like an illness or anything right? She only stalks him every other day even though she can't find him.

So she turned on her Byakugan, and searched through the entire village from roof top to roof top.

And at last, she found him. He was sitting at Ichiraku's receiving an expensive looking Ramen bowl from Teuchi and a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek from Ayame. She watched as he tucked the bowl in his scroll and from what she made out he said "I will cherish this." That made her hate _another_ girl.

'_And I must keep the fucking Ramen Waitslut from MY Naruto-kun!'_ And again, cursing them out.

She followed him as he walked towards the gate with a Red bag that matched his hair and seemed strangely feminine.

'_Where could Naruto-kun be taking that? Hopefully the trash bin if it's a women's.'_ She thought.

Her mouth dropped after she saw a beautiful red haired woman with a massive chest and a body both sex's would kill for. What she than saw made her want to cry and kill the woman.

Kyuubi laughed as she tackled Naruto to the floor.

"**What took you so long Naru-kun?"** She asked with a pout.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about you." That disgusted their little stalker.

"**Keep that up and we'll be doing **_**much**_** more than this**." She said quickly smashing her lips into his.

He kissed back after a few seconds of letting her have her fun.

Hinata fumed as a tear fell from her eye. '_He has two fucking slutty whores as girlfriends? I will kill them and make him MINE!'_ She screamed.

"I love you Kyuu-Hime, so let's get the hell out of this hell hole!" Naruto said

"**Finally those villagers will stop treating you like that and we'll be appreciated." **Kyuubi said.** "Our agent is almost here."**

"Good bye leaf assholes, Hello Cloud!" They said running out the Village.

"NO! FUCKING NO I'M NOT LETTING HIM LEAVE WITH SOME FUCKING WHORE UNTIL HE'S MINE NOOOOO!" She screeched louder than an average Haruno.

A caravan arrived near a river with a large muscular merchant on it.

"You called for a ride? Cause I can take you through any tide YEEEEEEAH!" he rapped as they sweat dropped. "Oh yeah… in case you're feeling a bit spoofed, I can assure you this cart is very stable and is sound proofed!" he rapped extremely badly.

"**Huh? Making babies in a cart? There's a new thought…"**

"Sorry to interrupt, but our speeds got to erupt! Oh and I float like a butterfly and I sting like a bee, I'm the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, I'm Killer BEE! YEEEEEEEEEEAH." He yelled.

"That…surprisingly…wasn't as bad as the rest…" Naruto said from the back as the newly identified Bee took off in a carriage.

They were onto a new chapter of life very, _very_ soon.

_**AWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH, I feel so refreshed after that.**_

_**Reason I haven't updated in like AGES is because school started, and I'm getting use to the new, corrupted system. I have had TONS of homework AND ITS ONLY THE THIRD WEEK! Only reason I got to type this up is because my muse practically demanded it and I was luckily sick, so there's my excuse right there. Then I have tried to find a Program that has a corresponding font with the Fanfiction font, since open office on Linux didn't work. Then I was trying to upgrade my Linux but nooo, nothing can be that simple there has to be something that goes fucking wrong. If you are actually reading this, and you're going to continue reading it, you get cookies and waffles. So I use Vista now and it SUCKS! But at least I can write for you guys. Not being able to write in so long has really killed me, but stick around for my new story Shokangakure, I'm planning on releasing it Thursday, as a new Naruto episode comes out, and its close by. I started it like…ten minutes ago. I have been having **__**Writers block **__**lately, so I need you guys to stick close to me and help me until I finish this. Also, I have started to draw anime-like characters, but I am nowhere near good, thank god my tutor is an awesome drawer. That takes a lot of time, so does my homework, but I don't mind since I got awesome teachers. I sincerely hope I can update **__**something**__** every Friday, but my schedule is pretty packed plus I have after school activities. *shivers***_

_**Thank you they who actually read that.**_

_**Please Review, Constructive Criticism is always welcome, flamers, have accurate fuel for your flames.**_

_**Keep Your **_

_**Head To The Clouds,**_

_**Peace Out. (PS: You know that awesome feeling when you finally update? I haz it)**_


End file.
